


All I Want for Christmas is You(r Last Name)

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But the others do show up, F/M, First Date, Gabriel ships it!, Going to the Gala, Having to fess up to everyone should be interesting, How did this very mild angst get in the midst of my fluff?, How do you feel about flashbacks?, It's mostly just Adrien, Nathaniel is an Adrienette shipper, Now there's kissing!, Protective Alya is the best Alya!, So much kissing, THE DRESS, Tom takes it well, Tom wants all young men to succeed in their relationships, Wrestling occurs- some is with feelings others not so much, akumas are such a pain, as does Sabine, don't we all?, he also wants his daughter to be happy, the date goes...well, this has taken so long to write that I forgot it's only been a few hours in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Adrien has started to realize that he has more than a little crush on his “good friend” Marinette. He realizes this when he sees what he’s been doodling in the margin of his notebook.





	1. All I Want for Christmas is You(r Last Name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzGirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/gifts).



Adrien Agreste was sitting in his Mandarin class waiting for the time when he could be back with his friends. He had most of his classes with Nino and a very few with Marinette and Alya, but Mandarin was the only class where he didn’t have at least one of his close friends with him. The only thing that made this class bearable was that lunch was right afterward, which meant an hour eating with them. That was usually his favorite part of the day when they were able to hangout together and eat good food. After lunch today would be his last class before the winter break started. Adrien was looking forward to the break for once. His father was going to be traveling to New York and he’d been given permission to stay with Nino. That automatically meant they’d be spending lots of time with Alya and Marinette. This Christmas was going to be awesome!

One of the things that made this class nearly unbearable is that he only took it to fill the foreign language requirement for the lycée. He’d had tutors in Mandarin almost since he could speak, and this stuff was so basic that he practically did the class half aware and still passed with flying colors. He’d tried to test out of the class but, though the teacher complimented him on his command of the language, he was unable to get an exception to the requirement, so here he was in his "first year” of Mandarin listening to students murder their pronunciation and trying not to laugh when their penmanship turned an innocuous looking character into something decidedly racier. 

They had been assigned writing some basic sentences in their notebooks while the teacher walked around correcting penmanship and grammar. Adrien had finished the page in record time. He’d torn out the paper and had it waiting to be turned in at the end of class and then started writing some more complex sentences so that he wasn’t just sitting there. Instead of merely writing, “I go to the park with my friends” as he had for the page to turn in, he wrote, “On sunny days, when the blue sky calls, my friends and I romp carefree through the jade colored grass.” He was proud of this sentence. For one, it had taken him a full two minutes to remember the character for “romp” and for another it reminded him of the picnic in Nice he’d had just last summer with Marinette, Nino, and Alya.

He’d had a lot more of those kinds of times lately. Over the last three years, since being allowed to attend school, he’d had plenty of moments spent with this family of his heart. It seemed like Nathalie had been able to convince his father to give him more time for his studies and less time in front of the cameras. As long as Adrien’s grades stayed up this translated to more time with his friends.

“After school I like to…” He’d answered the short sentences with “practice fencing” as there was no way he was going to say “save Paris from ridiculous, but highly destructive, monsters while wearing magic spandex.” It just didn't translate well... and he didn’t know the Chinese word for spandex. There was so much more to his after school life than just fencing though it did figure big into the picture. It was one of the few things he and his father had in common and another reason he’d been given more time. Monsieur D’Argencourt had doubled his training time as he had started winning more tournaments. Their hard work was showing great results. He thought back to his last fencing match.

“Are you ready for this?” Marinette asked as she walked into the arena with him. It was an overwhelming sight to see all of the best fencers from around France gathered in one place.

“Well, ready or not, the tournament is here and I’m not getting any more practice,” he replied with a grin.

“You are going to be fantastic,” Marinette told him. “And win or lose we’ll still have the celebratory cake and ice cream waiting back at the house.”

“Oh?” Adrien knew it was there. Her parents had insisted that they have such celebrations after his tourneys when they found out that his father had left town on the day of his first national competition. “What flavor of cake is it?”

“I’m not telling you,” she said with a glint in her eye. “Last time I told you I’m sure you threw the competition just to get to the cake that much quicker.”

“How many times do I have to have to say it?” Adrien asked the sky. “I did NOT throw my match against the 100th world ranked foil fencer just to get back to the triple chocolate cake with raspberry filling and dark chocolate ganache!” He laughed at her scoff. “It just really helped lessen the sting of losing to someone else’s lucky shot. That’s all.” 

They had a short staring contest and then broke into giggles.

“I’m still not telling you,” she sing songed. “You’ll just have to find out later.”

“It’s a deal.”

They scanned the crowd to see if anyone else from the school had been able to make it. Nino and Alya both had work so they wouldn’t be there. It was a long shot that anyone else would be able to come, but sometimes they did show up. Marinette had made sure that everyone on the class chat page knew when all of his competitions were. It was a little embarrassing, but also kind of nice. Marinette almost never missed a match if she could help it. It was really nice to have her support at those events. He always felt better when she was there.

Adrien came back to his class when one of the other students asked him for help with their sentence. Adrien helped her out and then turned back to his own writing.

He’d written “My friend, Marinette” before he’d drifted off into his memories. How should he finish a sentence beginning like that? 

“My friend, Marinette, likes to play video games in which she always beats the snot out of me”- Well it was true, but not the full picture of the girl in question.

Marinette played video games with a competitive zeal that bordered on obsession! She loved to play them anywhere, at home or the arcades, against anyone, friend or stranger, and played them with equal determination to win whether or not she was familiar with the game in question. Adrien loved to play against Marinette, but he really loved to watch her play. There was a fire in her eyes when she was competing and trying to figure out a game. Her celebratory dance was also one of the things he enjoyed watching, especially when she wasn’t celebrating his downfall.

She had a passion and enthusiasm for life that was infectious. 

He’d spent hours working on class projects with her, Nino, and Alya and was never surprised at the creativity and dedication she put into her school work. Their class presentations were often the high point of any semester. Between her creative ideas, Nino and Alya’s technical expertise and his flair for the dramatic they almost always had a spectacular performance for their teachers. They were becoming the stuff of academic legend and lore.

Adrien thought of quieter times with Marinette. There were evenings where they had movie nights at his house. Nino would bring the movie, Alya would bring the “smuggled in” candies, and Marinette usually brought the popcorn. Sometimes there were cuddle piles at Alya’s when the Ladyblogger was feeling depressed and overwhelmed. There were track “parties” at Nino’s where it was mostly them sitting around listening to his music mixes and playing Truth or Truth (Alya’s prefered version of the party game Truth or Dare). There were so many little moments spent together just laughing and smiling that Adrien couldn’t count them. 

There were times he’d visit her as Chat where they’d talk on her balcony about the day’s events or her dreams for the future. Sometime they’d discuss how he was doing when he was not feeling particularly able to talk as Adrien. It was nice that she didn’t know he was talking about a life he felt he didn’t have the right to complain about, but that she freely encouraged him to share as much as he could. He felt a little guilty using his anonymity to talk to her that way, but it was nice to know that she treated him as a friend in any situation.

Sometimes he’d visit as his civilian self and get caught up in watching her as she sewed one of her designs. They often talked about her drawings and her dreams of becoming a great fashion designer. Other times she talked about how she worried that pursuing such a dream would turn her into someone like his father who would get too busy for her friends and family, which Adrien strongly denied could ever happen. She knew the statistics for those who tried to break into the profession and those that actually succeeded at it. She had backup plans, and backups for those backups in case they fell through, but still she felt uncertain about her choice of profession. 

Adrien tried to share everything he knew from his own experiences with the industry in hopes it could help her. He’d even taken every opportunity to bring her to any fashion event where he was required to bring a +1. Adrien chuckled to himself. They had certainly increased in number ever since he started approaching his 18th birthday. Nathalie had stopped asking who he’d be bringing with him and just forwarded the invitations to Marinette telling her the dates and when to be ready. A lot of the paparazzi had labeled her his long time girlfriend, but he had always insisted that she was just his good friend. They had started placing the title in quotes in front of her name in most of the magazines where he appeared. He shook his head. Couldn’t a guy just have a friend that was a girl?

Marinette was a great friend to everyone. There were so many mornings that she’d come racing into class, nearly late, but with treats for everyone including the teacher. There wasn’t anyone in any of her classes that she wouldn’t help if she saw they needed it. She would stand up to adults or bullies alike if she felt someone was being treated unfairly. Birthdays were special days as Marinette often presented the day’s special celebrant with a thoughtful and handmade gift. Holidays were even better in Adrien’s opinion as that usually meant Marinette would be spreading treats and presents to everyone. He was amazed that she found the time to do any of it.

Of course Adrien tried to be a good friend back to Marinette. One of his favorite things to do was to bring his friends warm drinks on a cold day. He was so proud of himself when he’d finally been able to get Marinette to say how she truly preferred her tea and then surprised her with it the next day. He’d made a special note of it so he could do it more often. There was also the time that he’d been at her place while she’d been working on a commission and looking at some sparkling notions to give it a particular flair, but had chosen not to get them as they were out of the range of what she considered reasonably priced. It had been his greatest delight to order them and have them overnighted to her. That particular stunt had gotten him both a hug and a kiss for his thoughtfulness. Adrien blushed in delight at the memory.

Of course there were ways that Marinette was a good friend to him personally. One of the things she often did was send him memes and pictures of cats while he was at a shoot. It was always so much easier to smile for the camera when she was on a meme sharing spree. It was a much harder challenge to keep a straight face at those times though. They often had texting chats in the evening as they’d go over homework or just catch up if he’d been gone. It always filled him with happiness to see her wishing him goodnight and sweet dreams at the end of those conversations. There were also all the times that Marinette invited him over to hang out at her house, knowing he didn’t particularly want to go back to his empty home. Her parents would almost always insist he stay for dinner and they would ask him the same things as they asked Marinette. Her being willing to share her parents, her family, was one of the things he was most grateful to her for.

Adrien rewrote the beginning of that last sentence. “My very good friend, Marinette, likes to spoil her friends at every opportunity in meaningful ways.” It seemed like an inadequate summary of all that Marinette was, but he only had fifteen minutes left of class and there was no way he’d be able to sum up everything Marinette was in such a short amount of time. 

At least he only had fifteen minutes left until he’d get to meet the others for lunch. They were supposed to be going to a new cafe that Alya had discovered, but chances were that she and Nino would ditch him and Marinette, only to show up five minutes before class was supposed to start in a state of slight disarray. He didn’t mind the chance to have lunch with Mari, but sometimes he did tease Nino that if he and Alya kept it up that they would be having their “little dude” show up much earlier than the ten years that Alya insisted had to intervene before she was ready to have children. 

“No worries my dude,” Nino said one time, “Between Alya’s pills and my capotes our Little Dude won’t be making any early appearances.”

Adrien had nodded his head, but couldn’t help but think that he didn’t want to wait that long before having kids. Of course, he’d have to find someone that wanted to date him first, not just be seen with him or who just wanted to be with him for the fame and the money his family had. This someone would have to be a person that his father could approve of and that could stand his father, or at least tolerate him during gala functions. Adrien was well aware that his father could be an intimidating and standoffish person, anyone that dated him would be facing the dragon on a daily basis. And, of course, they would need to be willing to have kids with him. Adrien knew he wouldn’t ask them to put their career on hold while their children were born and raised. He’d been working as a model since he was a baby and almost all of his income had been put in funds that would be his free and clear just about the right time for him start a family. He could stay home and his partner could work. If he needed to model, well it’s not like he’d ever forget how to stand in front of a camera. But was there anybody that would even want to have a family with him?

His thoughts traveled forward in time trying to guess what they would all be doing in ten years’ time. No doubt he would still be working for some branch of the Gabriel empire. Nino and Alya would undoubtedly be living together in a little flat somewhere. There would be Alya’s breaking articles framed on the wall next to the pictures of the happy couple every where and Nino would have music playing since he couldn’t stand to not have good music going. They would be inviting him and Marinette to spend every holiday with them. Knowing the girls they would both be too busy to do anything other than show up for dinner, but he and Nino would be able to hang out. Adrien sighed, Marinette would be out of university and probably just finished with an internship. She’d be the picture of a professional woman and probably have some model or other designer with her as her date. Adrien’s mind balked at the image and he came back to class seeing his teacher standing over him. 

The teacher was collecting everyone’s work while excusing them and wishing them a happy holiday break. Adrien handed up his prepared paper and noticed that the woman seemed to be having difficulty keeping a straight face. It wasn’t until he looked down at his notebook that he could see why. 

At the top of the paper she’d given him a 6/7 for his more detailed sentences. At the bottom of the paper she’d put a smile next to the doodle he’d last been working on. Adrien finally took a good look at that part of the page. Without saying goodbye to his teacher or anyone else, he grabbed his things and raced from the room. He needed to find Marinette. He needed to find her now.

There was a smile working its way from the center of his bones to light his whole face when he thought about what was written on that paper. He’d drawn a spiral of ladybugs and cat faces around the words “Adrien Dupain-Cheng.”


	2. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more to this story and you did it so nicely that I couldn't say no. Especially when Danielle got me thinking! I thank, and blame you, for this.

Adrien found Marinette waiting at the bottom of the stairs where they usually met up for lunch. The smile on his face widened when she looked at him.

“Hey Adrien,” she said, returning his smile.

“Hi Mari,” he replied breathlessly. Suddenly, he was unable to think or talk. There was so much he wanted to say, and he couldn’t put any of it into words.

“Alya texted me the address for the new place,” Marinette said as she looked back at her phone. “Do you want to head over there?”

Adrien just nodded. Then thought he ought to at least say something. “They’ll probably be late.”

Marinette giggled. “We probably ought to just order their food to go.”

Adrien chuckled, “Yeah.” 

Adrien offered Marinette his arm, which she gratefully took as they started walking in the direction she indicated. They walked in silence for awhile. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, just a time to enjoy each other’s company.

“Do you ever get jealous when you think about Nino and Alya?” he blurted out.

“Jealous about what?” she asked curious.

“Oh, just, that they are so happy together? They seem to have such a happy future in front of them?” Adrien supplied awkwardly.

Marinette nodded. “Sometimes I can’t help feeling a little twinge of jealousy that they’ve found someone already.” She gave a little laugh, “Then again, they are still really young. There’s plenty of time for other things to happen.”

“You don’t think they’ll stay together and raise Little Dude and Dudette?” 

Marinette grinned, but shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t think those two in particular will stay together, but how many people do you know have ended up with their lycée boyfriend or girlfriend, let alone one they’ve had since collége?”

“Uh, well… just your parents?”

“They don’t count,” Marinette protested. “They only met in lycée, and they didn’t even start dating until they met again after university!”

“But your mom always says their friendship was the foundation for their falling in love,” Adrien pointed out, “And that started in lycée.”

Marinette’s cheeks seemed to flush red, but that could have just been the cold air. “Yeah, well, they’re probably the exception to the rule and not what usually happens for most couples.”

“Have you ever thought that you might have already met your future partner?” Adrien asked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Marinette truly blushed this time before answering. “I suppose everyone wonders about that. Are you going to find love in someone that used to put paste in your hair in école or do you have twenty more years before you cross paths with them?”

“I hope I’ve already met mine,” Adrien volunteered. 

“Really?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Yeah,” he said. “Recently, I realized that I don’t want to wait to start a family.” He blushed then smiled shyly over at her. “I’d hope that if I’m bringing kids into the world, it’s with someone that I consider a friend and,” he cleared his throat, “it takes a while before I consider someone that good of a friend.”

Marinette didn’t say anything to that, but fortunately they had arrived at the cafe. They placed their orders and found a place to sit. It was the only table that would have room for all four of them, if the other two showed up, and it was as far from the door as possible so that they could be warm. Adrien was surprised, and a little disappointed, when Nino and Alya walked through the door shortly after they sat down, but he put on a smile in any case. He watched them order then join them.

“Marinette, you’re a woman,” Nino said as they got close to the table.

“Thanks for noticing, Nino,” she deadpanned.

He continued as if she hadn’t said anything, “Will you please tell Alya that Little Dude needs to have Dudette in the family?”

“Sorry Nino,” Marinette said with a smirk, “But that’s between you and her. I’m not about to tell Alya what she has to do with her body.” Alya gave her a smile and a high-five as she sat down next to her.

He turned to Adrien. “You agree that Little Dude needs a sibling, right?”

Adrien laughed. “As much fun as it would be to see you with one kid in a carrier and another holding on to your hand while you DJ, I have to remind you that I’m an only child. I think a life without siblings isn’t that bad.”

“Betrayal!” Nino clutched at his heart as he sank into a chair. “Dishonor on both your houses.” He slumped against Alya. “You will avenge me won’t you, love?”

Alya rolled her eyes and removed his hat to kiss the top of his head. “Indeed, I will, she said as she replaced the cap. “I will raise Little Dude to be a super stealthy ninja and when their guards’ are down he’ll sneak into their house and murder them in their bed.”

“No need to go all Kill Bill there Alya,” Adrien protested as he chuckled along with the others.

“I think it's an excellent plan,” Nino said as he sat up. “But Mari,” he said as he looked again at his friend, “Didn’t you used to want a whole bunch of kids?”

“Three kids is hardly a bunch,” she replied as she bit into her sandwich. She thought as she chewed. “You know Nino, just because I used to want a lot of kids, doesn’t mean that I’ll even want to have them once I’ve started working or that I get to tell Alya how many she should have, don’t you?” 

Nino nodded. He had just shoved several fries unceremoniously into his mouth. “Of course I know that, but Mari, she values your opinion, so if you could try to persuade her to try to keep up with you and Adrien...” 

There was an evil cackle from Alya as Adrien had a sudden choking fit. “Good one, babe,” she said as she offered Nino a fist bump.

Nino was all smiles as he returned Alya’s gesture, but Marinette merely raised an eyebrow. “Are you done being ridiculous yet, Nino?” When Nino nodded she turned to Adrien. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he choked out. “A bit of tuna salad tried to go down the wrong tube.” He glared at his plate. “I’m sure a macaron would never do that to me.”

They all laughed at his statement and lunch continued.

“Let’s walk back through the park,” Alya suggested when they were all done. “I heard they were putting up Christmas displays today.” She grabbed Nino’s scarf and used it to pull him in for a kiss. “I’d like to see what they’re putting up this year.”

“Ooh,” Marinette volunteered, “I know Nathaniel’s project was one of the ones picked this year. Let’s see if we can tell which one is his.”

“Yeah, let’s check it out,” Adrien chimed in as he handed Mari her coat. 

He knew there was a time that Nathaniel had a bit of a crush on Marinette, but she hadn’t seemed interested in him at the time. They’d had a lot of art classes together since then, and he knew that she often helped him when he was struggling with art block, they often spent hours together when projects were due ... was there something more to their friendship now? Was there a reason that she wanted to figure out which one was Nathaniel’s display? Why did Adrien have the sudden urge to growl just thinking about Marinette and Nathaniel being in the same room together? Would Plagg take away his Miraculous if he used Cataclysm on the stupid display? Okay, yeah, that would be an abuse of his powers. Maybe he could just use his claws?

Marinette laid a hand on his arm. “Adrien? Are you okay? You’re grinding your teeth and your balling your hands into fists.”

Her concern was obvious, and Adrien was ashamed of what he’d been thinking. “Uh, yeah, I’m okay” he said as he nervously ran a hand along the back of his neck. “Just got caught up in some unpleasant thoughts.” He tried to smile, “Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay, Adrien.” She had a small frown on her face, “But if it’s upsetting you that much, maybe you’d like to talk about it? I’d hate for you to keep it in and get akumatized.”

Adrien chuckled as he shook his head. “Nah, it’s just my regular pessimistic thinking. You know how my thoughts tend to swirl in unhelpful circles.”

“Oh Adrien,” Marinette gave him a quick hug, “I do know how you sometimes get stuck in those destructo-cyclones of thought.” She put her hand in the crook of his elbow as they headed out of the door. “What can I do to help?”

“You know,” Adrien said as he genuinely smiled down at her, “Your presence is the best medicine for those gloomy thoughts.”

“Then I prescribe plenty of time together until the gloom is dispelled.” Marinette mimed writing out a prescription and handed to him.

Adrien took the “paper” and tucked it into the front of his coat to be near his heart. “That is a recommendation that I can totally get behind and I will certainly have this prescription filled as often as possible over the break.”

Marinette laughed and Adrien tried to memorize the moment. The light glinting happily off of those stunning blue eyes and the frozen puff of air from her laugh made a gorgeous picture. The sound of her laughter sent a pleasant shiver along his spine and he couldn’t deny how light and happy it made him feel. She was stunning!

Adrien forgot how to walk. He forgot that each foot must take its turn. All he could think of was her laugh and that smile he saw so often on her face. He tripped over his own feet and nearly dragged them both to the ground.

“Careful, it’s icy right here,” Marinette said as she kept them both from tumbling down.

Adrien merely nodded. “Thanks,” he managed to add.

“No problem,” She replied.

The exhibits had indeed been put up in the park. Most of them were small cutouts with elves or Pére Noël and Pere Fouettard getting ready for Christmas Eve. Some displays were dedicated to Hanukkah or other winter celebrations around the world. There were the wise men traveling from far off places as well as shepherds with their flocks scattered throughout the park. It turned out that Nathaniel’s was the main display. He had created a créche. In a humble home for animals, a young mother held her baby close while a doting man stood watch over them.

Adrien stopped in his tracks when he saw the display. There was no doubt who Nathaniel's model for the mother had been. There, before all of Paris, an adoring Marinette smiled serenely down at the child cradled in her arms. A hunger that had nothing to do with food started to grow inside of him. That very tableau was what he had pictured when he’d thought of a future with Mari, and he needed it. He needed it more than food or shelter or money or any other thing on earth. He needed it more than air! 

“Adrien! Breathe!” the command seemed to come from a distance and Adrien tried to obey. 

“Come on, buddy,” another voice was saying, “you gotta breathe for us.” He felt a hand rubbing circles on his back.

“I’ll call an ambulance,” he heard Alya say.

“No!” he shouted. “No ambulance,” he said more quietly. He carefully breathed in and out as Marinette counted for him, but his eyes never left the picture in front of him.

Eventually he was able to breathe on his own and looked around at his friends. He could tell that his face was bright red, but their concern soon put an end to his embarrassment.

“S-s-sorry,” he stammered as he tried to control the sobs that were trying to escape. “I don’t know…”

“Hey it’s okay,” Nino was quick to reassure him. “We got you man.”

“Can you walk?” Alya asked. “We’re not that far from the Metro and Mari’s house is two stops down.” She started pulling him in that direction. “You can worry us all in private there.”

Marinette had her arm around his waist and was supporting him. She didn’t say anything but did look intently between Adrien and Nathaniel’s scene, then helped to usher him toward the station.

“Keep your eyes peeled for any of those purple and black butterflies, my dudes,” Nino said as they made their way toward the bakery and the place they all considered home.

Adrien managed to get some composure while they were on the train, but he was unsure about how to explain his behavior to his friends. One of the things he loved about them was that they didn't demand explanations, but he was trying to figure out what was going on and what to say.

The others decided that Nino should stay with Adrien while Alya and Marinette would go to their final class to turn in their papers and get any assignments due over the break.

“Sorry about that Mari,” Alya said as they hurried back to school. “If I knew he'd react like that I wouldn't have suggested we go through the park.”

Marinette just shook her head. “I didn't think he'd be so upset over Nathaniel’s art work.” She sighed. “I was hoping he'd get a kick out of him using me and Adrien as his models for Mary and Joseph, but that was something else.”

“I was so sure the Sunshine Boy would take one look and ask you to marry him,” she said with a frown. “Or at least decide to ask you out,” she grumbled.

Marinette gave a bitter laugh. “Not Adrien! I’m just his friend Alya. That’s all I’ve ever been, and that’s all I’ll ever be.” She took a deep breath and quietly added, “I’ll never be anything else to him, so that’s just got to be good enough for me.”

Alya wasn’t so sure, but she’d rarely seen Marinette this upset over Adrien especially in the last year. “Maybe he was just taken by surprise?” She put an arm around her friend as their walking slowed. “I know he cares for you Mar-Bar.”

“Alya!” Marinette was near tears, “He was so disgusted and upset over seeing us portrayed as a couple that he stopped breathing!” She swiped angrily at her eyes. “If that isn’t a sure sign that he’s not into me, then I don’t know what else would be.”

Alya hugged Marinette tighter. “Come on Mari, Adrien will come around.” Marinette just buried her face in Alya’s shoulder. “Where’s that famous Dupain-Cheng hopeful stubbornness in the face of insurmountable odds?”

Marinette shook her head. “This hurts too much Alya,” she whispered. “I can’t, I can’t do this any more.” She stood back and wiped her eyes again. “Please, let’s just drop this.” 

Alya searched her best friend’s face and seeing the hopelessness and pain it contained she could only nod in agreement. “I won’t mention Adrien and you as a couple again,” she promised.

Marinette clutched Alya in another tight embrace. “Thank you!” A small sob escaped but she choked it down before letting go of the taller girl.

Alya dug into her school bag and came up with a small package of tissues. She handed them to Marinette and said, “Come on, Mari. We’ll be late for class.”

Nino was sitting next to Adrien on the couch. They’d turned on a movie, but neither one was really watching it. Adrien seemed to be completely absorbed by something only he could see and Nino was busy checking that Adrien was breathing. 

“Okay dude,” Nino said after the movie finished. “No pressure, but can you tell me what happened to you in the park?”

Adrien looked like a deer in the headlights. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Can you tell me what you were thinking about right before it happened?”

Adrien blushed. “I was thinking about what we should do as soon as school was over today.”

Nino smiled, “And that was?”

“Well, uh, bake some cookies and then eat them altogether in front of the TV?”

Nino laughed, “That sounds perfect.” His eyebrows came together clearly showing his confusion. “How did cookies and TV send you into panic mode?”

Adrien looked down at the floor. “It wasn’t a panic attack,” he admitted quietly.

“Good to hear,” was the slow reply. “So what was it?” he asked carefully.

Adrien looked up at Nino with a a bit of a dopey grin on his face. “Have you ever really, really, really wanted something, Nino? I mean...you want something with every cell in your body kind of a thing?”

Nino slowly nodded.

“When I saw that painting of Mari holding that baby,” he started to grin even wider, “well that’s when everything inside of me was screaming, ‘I want that!’ and I guess,” he shrugged, “I guess little things like getting air into my lungs took a back seat.”

Nino whistled. “I’ve heard of people being baby hungry before, but it’s usually old women whose kids have already grown up.”

Adrien sat straight up. “I’m not just baby hungry, Nino! It’s more than that. It’s not that I want to have a kid, well I do, but it’s more than just that don’t you see?” He ran a hand through his hair as his agitation at not being able to express himself started to rise. “I wanted that picture that I was seeing. I wanted it to be real for me. I want a wife and a kid. I want a FAMILY!”

“Dude, dude,” Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder to calm him down. “If ever there’s been a guy that knows he wants a family and will do whatever it takes for it to be a good one, it’s you.” He started rubbing circles in Adrien’s back again. “We all know that.”

Adrien was still flustered. “No, Nino. It’s not any family that I want. It’s that family that I want!” He grabbed both of Nino’s hands so he couldn’t distract him. “I want that family with Marinette as my wife and the mother of my children. I want a Little Dude or two and as many Dudettes as Marinette will consent to have. I! Wanted! That!”

Adrien was breathing hard and fast and Nino felt like he’d been running to catch up with Adrien’s fervor. Suddenly he broke out into loud guffaws while Adrien looked on in confusion.

“DUDE!” 

More laughing.

“Dude! It’s about, freaking time!” Nino was laughing so much he could hardly breathe. He fell onto Adrien who was starting to smile back at his best friend. “We’ve been saying it forever. You and Mari belong together.”

“I thought you were just saying that to tease us because the tabloids put us together as a couple,” Adrien admitted.

“My dude!” Nino was still wiping tears from his eyes. “We were, but only because you two seemed to be the only ones that didn’t see it.” Suddenly he straightened up and looked at Adrien very solemnly. “When did you realize that you were serious about Mari?”

Adrien chuckled before answering, “About five minutes before lunch.”

“Whoa!” Nino put his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “You had just realized you had romantic feelings for Mari right before we sprang Nathaniel’s “Ode to Adrienette” on you?”

Adrien nodded.

“Dude, I’m so sorry,” he said as she shook his head slowly. “No wonder you took it so hard.”

“What do you mean Nathaniel’s Ode to Adrienette?” he asked, confused.

“Dude, you saw his work didn’t you?”

Adrien nodded and then stopped. “I, um, I only saw Marinette holding the baby,” he admitted.

“Oh man,” Nino clutched Adrien’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “Oh dude,” he started rocking with him. “Oh my poor baby, Adrien,” he started petting the blond head at his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the second biggest Marinette and Adrien Shipper after Alya that you totally missed his homage to his favorite couple, because you were stuck looking at Mari.”

Adrien was faintly struggling to get out of Nino’s grip, but the more he struggled the tighter the other guy held on. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that Nathaniel painted Mari as Mary and you, you big dumb blond, as Joseph in the picture that is on display for all of Paris to see. And that he will totally be disappointed, and possibly go all Evillustrator again, that you didn’t bother to notice what a beautiful couple you two make because you could only hyperfocus on your future wife and beautiful child.”

Adrien had to laugh and then started to squirm away from Nino in earnest. It turned into a wrestling match as Nino shouted questions like what were his intentions toward Mari and demanding that their first born’s middle name be Nino whether it was a girl or a boy. Eventually a truce was called, and as both boys laid sprawled on the couch, Nino got in one last shot.

“You’ve bested me in battle, my dude,” he panted. “I give you two my blessing.” He raised a fist in Adrien’s direction.

Adrien merely smiled and put out a fist to meet Nino’s knuckles with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas- The Bear and Boogey!


	3. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've had some time apart. So what happens when they have to be back in the same room?

Marinette was used to the smell of sweet things coming out of an oven, she lived over the best bakery in Paris after all, but it was unusual at this time of day. Most of the baking started early in the morning and was done well before the lunch rush, so she wasn’t prepared to meet the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies as she and Alya walked through the door after returning from school.

“That’s enough, Adrien,” Tom’s voice could be heard coming from the kitchen. “If you add too many almonds with the chocolate chips that are already in there, they won’t have enough dough to keep the cookies together.”

“But Mari loves slivered almonds in her chocolate chip cookies,” Adrien replied.

There was a silence then, “That’s true,” he said. “Add another handful.”

“We’re home!” Alya called.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Marinette’s father called back.

Alya and Marinette put down their bags and joined the others in the kitchen. Nino was taking cookies from the oven while Tom and Adrien were scooping little mounds of dough onto a baking sheet.

“Anything we can do to help?” Marinette asked.

“No, you two shoo!” Tom said as he waved them away. “This is my kitchen right now and I am trying to teach these two young fellows how to take care of their ladies.”

“Papa…” Marinette began.

Tom put down the scoop he was using and clapped his hands together. “Gentleman attend,” calling for the attention of the boys which he immediately received. “The female of the species,” he made a motion in the direction of the girls, “is often trained to be a caretaker, a helper, a constant worker, in short she is the worrier of the group. This means that when presented with an opportunity to rest, she will immediately try to fill that with some other thing that she thinks needs to be done. After a long day of work, or having just finished a difficult semester of school, for example,” he smiled over at Alya and Mari, “they will not do what we males often do which is slack off and turn into mindless zombies. Oh no, they will continue to work themselves to DEATH!” He waited as the boys murmured worriedly. “When you see the ladies in your life need to take a rest,” he continued, “sometimes you must make them do it! This means you must always be aware of what’s happening in their life and be thoughtful about how that is affecting them. Then you must think to yourself,” he made a motion of deep thought, “how am I to get this person I love taken care of? Then you must do what you think is best whether that means taking over the house while you put them to bed or giving them a hug and a listening ear, you must try to do your best to balance the situation.” He smiled slyly. “Here we have two such ladies that we all know and love. Can either of you name something that can be done to help them rest and refresh after they’ve been through their trying ordeal?” 

Both boys raised their hands. 

“Yes, uhhh,” he looked around the room as if he were a professor in front of a lecture hall full of students, “Adrien, would you like to share your idea?” Tom asked.

“They have been out in the cold so they probably need a warm drink.”

“Excellent idea,” Tom said happily. “And what would the ladies like to drink?”

“Um, well, Alya usually likes a nice cup of mocha and Mari often prefers black tea with a little lemon, but um…” he hesitated.

“Yes?” Tom urged.

“Shouldn’t we ask them what they’d want?” he said tentatively.

“Yes!” Tom shouted and gave Adrien a high-five. “Always ask! Never presume to know what your ladies think or want.” 

“Now Nino, what was your idea of how to get our ladies taken care of?” he said turning to Nino.

“Well, as Adrien said they’ve been walking out in the cold, so maybe they need to sit down and put their feet up?” He pulled Tom’s thinking pose. “Maybe they’d appreciate a blanket to warm up with as well?”

“Another excellent idea,” Tom gave Nino a high-five of approval. “Well gentlemen?” He looked down at them, “What are you waiting for?”

The boys immediately sprang into action. They ushered the girls to the couch while asking them if they’d like something warm to drink and what that should be. Then they proceeded to bring out blankets to tuck around cold legs.

“Alya do you have a hole in your boots?” Nino asked as he stuffed a bit of blanket around her feet. “One of your socks is wet.”

Alya nodded. “They’re my favorite boots and I keep forgetting to get them fixed.”

“Can she borrow a pair of your socks Mar?” Nino asked the other occupant of the couch.

“Sure,” Marinette said. “I’ll go get her some.”

“Uh-uh,” Adrien said. “You stay there Mari. I know where your socks are. Is there a certain pair she should or shouldn’t have?”

Marinette shook her head. “She can have any of them. She’s borrowed all of them often enough.” She smiled at her friend who stuck out her tongue. “Just be sure to knock before you open the door.”

Adrien smiled at her. “Of course, I know I have to give your “ghoul in the attic” time to hide before going in.” He hurried off to get the socks.

Nino returned to the kitchen to get hot cocoa started for both girls and Tom promised to show him how to make whipped cream roses for the top. 

“I brought you the fuzzy orange ones Al,” Adrien said as he came back into the room. “Do you want me to put them on you or would you prefer to do it yourself?”

“As much as I love you and Nino waiting on us quite literally hand and foot, I think I’d like to put on my own socks, thank you Monsieur Agreste.” She laughed as Adrien tossed the bundle at her.

“If you give me your socks I can put them up to dry,” he volunteered.

“Thanks Adrien,” she said as she handed the damp sock and its mate to him.

“No problem Al.” He smiled at her before turning away.

He disappeared to another room while Nino returned carrying mugs with huge whipped cream roses floating on top. Adrien brought them a plate with cookies on it and both boys scurried back to the kitchen.

Marinette turned on a movie and as they rested against one another they listened to Tom giving out the last of his advice.

“Very good gentlemen, very good,” he began, “you can see the tension leaving the shoulders and see those smiles? You have done the first part of the maneuver with great precision and efficiency. That is excellent.” He paused and the girls suspected he was giving them hugs. “Now we move on to part two! You see that in our endeavors to pamper our lovelies we have created something of a mess in here? What kind of loving man would show his lady that he cares by leaving her more work to do later?” There was a long silence. When he began speaking again there wasn't the jolly tone in his voice and he lost the playful air of a snooty professor. He was somehow more somber, more serious. “I give you the benefit of my experience boys, may you never have the person you love break into tears because the very thing you've done to show them you care has left them feeling more a slave to your slovenliness than the light of your life.” A breath later he continued, “Nothing can make you feel like less of a man than to crush the spirit of that person you were trying to build up. So, to avoid my pain, I advise you gentlemen to always go the distance and see a project all the way to the end.”

Soon the sounds of washing dishes and cleaning up could be heard. Just as the movement was dying down a beep rang out. 

“Perfect timing,” Tom said. “Now you boys go take your drinks and these cookies and I’ll finish up in here.”

“But Tom,” Adrien protested, “You just said we should go the distance and see a project all the way to the end.”

“Yeah,” Nino added, “What kind of men would we be if we left you with work to do while we go play?”

Tom’s laugh erupted unexpectedly. “You both make very good points. I’m so proud to have such quick and attentive students.” Another silence where he was undoubtedly squeezing the air from both boys’ lungs and then, “Very well, let’s get this done so you can go play.”

After a few more minutes Nino was bringing in his own mug and a plate of cookies to sit next to Alya. She had been leaning her back against Marinette, who had been gently running a hand through her hair as they watched the show, her legs stretched out across the seat. Without saying a word he set the mug and plate down on the coffee table, scooped up her legs with the blanket still tucked underneath, sat on the cushion, and draped Alya’s legs across his lap. Then he reached across her legs and picked up the plate.

“Want another cookie?” he asked her as he extended it toward her. 

Alya shook her head. “No thanks, Nono,” she said using the nickname his sister had bequeathed on him when she was only two, “I’m already slipping into a carb coma from the three I inhaled earlier.” 

***“Okay,” Nino said as he picked up two of the cookies. “Did you want one, Mari?” he asked as he moved the plate in her direction, but she just shook her head so he placed the plate on the coffee table and started to snuggle down with Alya. “If you want some with almonds, Adrien’s waiting for them to cool a bit more and then he’ll be bringing them in.”

“Oh, okay,” Marinette said quietly as she looked away from him.

That was not the reaction he had been expecting. He knew as well as Adrien that those were her favorite cookies and he knew that Adrien was just about her favorite person in the world, so why did she look like she’d just been told her hamster had died? He sent Alya a text.

Adrien came in with his cocoa and the plate of still warm cookies. He looked at Alya and Nino obviously texting each other, and smiled to see them so comfortable together. He offered Marinette a cookie before sitting next to her. He was close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating from him, but as always he maintained a little distance waiting for her to invite him closer.

“What!” Nino suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat. “Um, I’m sitting right here Alya,” he said nervously, “if you wanted another cookie you could have just said it.”

Alya had been watching him closely. “I’m, uh, being lazy right now Nono. Just hand over the cookie and no one gets hurt.”

Nino reached over and picked up a cookie. The look he gave her as he handed it over was not the hormone fueled gaze he usually wore when they were communicating “telepathically” but it was no less intense. 

“Uh, thanks Nino,” Alya said slightly confused. She started nibbling on the treat and waited for the others to resume watching the show before she continued their texting conversation.

“WHAT?!?!” This time it was Alya that all eyes were staring at. “You can’t send that to a person without some kind of a warning Lahiff!”

“Sorry Al,” Nino said, but the grin on his face suggested it was a lie.

“What did he send you?” Marinette asked trying to peek over her shoulder.

Alya clutched the phone to her chest. “I’m not showing you!” she declared. “You are too good and pure for this world.” She glared daggers at her boyfriend who was having trouble containing his laughter.

“See how you like this,” she said as she started to text back.

She looked up waiting for his response. His face was a scowl as he read but soon his fingers were flying over his phone. A smile broke out on his face when her phone buzzed.

Alya read her message and then said aloud, “You had better be right.” 

“Aw, Allie have I ever let you down?”

She smiled back at him. “Never,” a mischievous grin took over and she added, “at least not when it counts.”

“Thanks babe,” he said with a blank face then rolled his eyes. He went back to typing while the others watched their show.

Adrien felt his phone vibrate and checked the notice. He looked up from the phone to meet Nino’s gaze. He nodded and then said, “Uh, Nathalie wants me to call her. I'll just take this in another room.”***

Marinette noticed that Nino was still texting, but Alya didn't seem to be responding very often. She was a little worried that they were fighting, but after a careful look at their faces she decided that they were fine. She leaned back against Alya and rested her head on her shoulder. It was so hard to be near Adrien today. Knowing that he hated the thought of them together so much, she was a little surprised that he chose to sit so close to her. No, those kind of thoughts had to stop. Every brush of his sleeve or touch of his leg against hers couldn’t be savored like they were her precious jewels. She just had to get it through her head that she was no more important to Adrien than Nino or Alya, not that he didn’t love and care for them, but he wasn’t in love with any of them. And that just had to be okay. What kind of a friend was she if she couldn’t accept him as he was? You can’t make people feel what they don’t feel! Marinette continued to lecture herself about giving up those hopes and expectations while Adrien was out of the room.

He returned and sat very close to Marinette. “Sorry about that,” he said very quietly in her ear.

Marinette just nodded as she looked straight forward.

“Nathalie wanted to remind us about the charity Christmas Gala tomorrow night.”

Marinette’s gaze dropped to her hands in her lap. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

“She wanted me to tell you that Gorilla will be dropping off your dress by five. Is that okay?”

Marinette nodded. It was the first time that Adrien’s father had insisted on designing a dress specifically for her. He had started supplying gowns for her once Adrien had made it obvious that he wasn’t asking anyone else to these things, saying that as a representative of the Agreste empire she needed to be suitably attired, but this was the first evening dress he had designed just for her. She almost wanted to cry. She’d been so excited when Adrien told her the news, wondering what THE Gabriel Agreste would make for her, but now?

“You know, they’re having the lighting ceremony for the displays in the park tonight,” Adrien said a little louder so that Alya wouldn’t have to strain to overhear what was being said, “I think we should go.”

Marinette turned to look at him in confusion. “You want to go back?”

Adrien nodded as he smiled at her. “I’ve got to find Nath to tell him how much I loved his work.”

Marinette was even more confused than ever. “You, you did?”

Adrien was nodding even more vigorously. “It was absolutely stunning! I couldn’t take my eyes off of it,” he blushed a little when he added, “well off of you.”

“Really?”

He laughed. “Mari it was quite literally breathtaking.” He reached out and took one of her hands. “You were breathtaking,” he whispered.

Marinette’s own breath caught at the look in his eyes.

“We ought to go back so I can see the rest of Nath’s work,” Adrien said as his thumb began to caress the back of Marinette’s hand.

“What do you mean see the rest of it?” Marinette’s head felt like it was spinning faster than when the cyclone akuma had caught her off guard and hit her with one of his twirling storms. She was trying to keep up with everything that was happening but she was simply overwhelmed. What she thought she knew wasn’t true? Maybe he didn’t hate her after all?

“I’m afraid all I saw was you,” Adrien said tenderly, “and I couldn’t bear to stop looking at your face to see anything else.”

“oh...” 

“Would you, would you like to go with me to the park tonight?”

“That would nice,” Marinette said with a smile. “I’d love to go with you.” She turned a little to nudge Alya. “You’re coming, too right?”

Alya didn’t even pretend not to have been listening in. “Gee, I don’t know Mar-Bar. I might want to spend some time with just me and Nino tonight.”

“Okay, I guess I can call Rose and Alix to see if they can come,” Marinette said.

“Why don’t you two just go?” Nino asked frustrated that this was getting off track, again.

“Nino I can’t just go with Adrien alone,” Marinette said with a frown. “That breaks Rule #9.”

They all groaned. When Adrien started taking Marinette to functions, Gabriel had set forth ten rules for their behavior in public to prevent the tabloids from being able to manufacture any kind of false relationship. Rule #9 was that they had to go out in a group, or at least with both Alya and Nino, at all times.

Alya relented. “Okay Mari, we’ll come with you.”

Marinette reluctantly took her hand out of Adrien’s grasp to give Alya a hug. “Thanks Al.”

“But don’t be surprised when Alya and I sneak off,” Nino said with a smirk. “There are just some things we don’t share with you two.”

“And I thank you for that,” Marinette said flatly. She turned back to Adrien. “It looks like I will be able to go to park with you tonight.”

Adrien beamed at her. “That’s great!” He dropped his gaze briefly to her lips before looking up into her eyes again. “And um, afterward, would you like to get something to eat?”

Marinette bit her lower lip as she thought. She didn’t miss the way Adrien’s eyes flitted down to follow the movement. “Well, if these two ditch us...”

“Oh we are so ditching you!”

“Then I guess we’d have to get take out and bring it back here?” she said as if Alya hadn’t openly declared her intention of leaving the two of them alone.

Adrien nodded. “There’s that Mediterranean place next to the park that we like. We can order enough for four people and share with your parents.”

Marinette smiled, “It’s a date!” 

At hearing her words, her face started to get that familiar “I can’t believe I just said that in front of Adrien!” look but before she could stammer out an apology or try to retract her words, he gave her a gentle smile. “It’s a date,” he repeated.

Marinette wasn’t sure if the high pitched squealing was coming from her or Alya, and frankly didn’t care. She was going on a date with Adrien! 

“Dudes, finally!” Nino said as Alya was excitedly whacking at his nearest arm.

They all shared a laugh and then settled down to wait out the hours until the lighting ceremony. 

Instead of leaning against Alya, Marinette relaxed onto Adrien. After a moment, Adrien moved that arm over her head and rested it across her shoulders.

“Is this okay?” he asked tentatively.

Marinette smiled up at him as she nodded. Then proceeded to cuddle into his side. Adrien reached across his body to guide her arm to rest across his stomach. As he covered her arm with his, Marinette couldn’t help but feel content within the circle of his arms. Funny, she had thought that she’d be too excited to sit still if something like this ever happened, but instead she felt as if she was finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been betaed yet-Having them leave town to see their FAMILY just because it's Christmas-Bah! Humbug! It might change later.
> 
> *** - *** There is texting conversation. Might put it in. might not.


	4. Joy to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are making me blush more than Adrien and Marinette combined in every story ever written about them! I appreciate the comments and the encouragement, but it can be a little overwhelming, too.

The sun was just about to set as the four friends entered the park. There was a large crowd gathered around the stage set up near Nathaniel’s display. Strings of lights were criss-crossed overhead, but weren’t lit yet as the ceremony hadn’t started. Music was playing from large speakers at the sides of the stage. Little kids were dancing as they waited for the grown ups to stop being boring and join in the fun. Vendors with hot chestnuts and warm drinks were dotted around the edge of the crowd along with others selling glowing bracelets, crowns, and necklaces. On the stage Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe stood with the artists and city fathers waiting for the clock to strike the hour. Soon the time came for the mayor to make his speech welcoming everyone out to the display lighting and encouraging people to take time to look at all of the art decorating the fair city of Paris. Then he gave a nod and Chloe pushed a red button on a plinth in the middle of the stage. Suddenly thousands of twinkling lights sprang to life. They lined the path and swooped overhead. Small spotlights were focused on the different scenes displayed and other lights made their own pictures in the dark. Everyone clapped and some children started racing down the lit pathways.

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino waited for the crowd to disperse a little before making their way over to Nathaniel, though Adrien could hardly stand still. Chloe had just finished telling him how much she liked his project and walked away with the Mayor to tour the lanes when they reached him.

“Nathaniel!” Adrien grabbed the artist in a giant bear hug then started twirling him around. “You are the most fantastic, wonderful, awesome, marvelous, and superb artist that has ever existed!” he proclaimed before putting him back down. Then he kissed the red headed boy on each cheek. “Thank you for your magnificent creation!”

Everyone in the group was rather stunned. This was the most animated and outgoing they had ever seen Adrien in public. No one was more dazed than Nathaniel. He just looked, wide eyed, at Adrien and then to the others clearly begging for rescue.

Marinette stepped forward and pulled Adrien back from Nathaniel laughing nervously. “He’s trying to say that he liked the scene you painted.” She tried to calm Adrien with a hand to his arm. “He liked it a lot.”

“I more than liked it!” he loudly proclaimed. “I loved it!”

Nino’s loud guffaws rang out in the silence that followed Adrien’s words. He was swiftly joined by Alya who was leaning against him for support.

Marinette looked them as sternly as she could. “You two aren’t helping.”

“Mari, the boy stopped breathing because he loved it so much,” Nino said as he grinned at Nathaniel. “I think you’re selling Adrien’s feelings about the whole thing a little short.”

“Really?” Nathaniel asked Adrien.

Adrien just nodded enthusiastically as he put an arm around Marinette’s shoulders. He looked up at the representation of Mari on the display. “You captured her perfectly,” he said reverently. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of her and I guess,” he shrugged, “I guess my brain decided that staring at your picture was more important than air.”

“Whoa,” Nathaniel whispered. “I’ve never had something I made stop someone breathing before.”

“Incredible right?” Adrien said as he grinned at him. “I uh, have to admit to something though,” he looked a little sheepish, “I uh, didn’t get a chance to see the whole picture the first time we came through the park. I’m afraid I was a little fixated on just the one point.”

It took a moment for Nathaniel to understand what he was saying, but when he did he broke out into a huge grin. “Do you mind that Joseph is based on you and that I chose the most beautiful woman in Paris for Mary?”

Adrien shook his head. “I got a chance to look at the whole scene while the mayor was talking and it’s perfect Nath.” He smiled down at Mari before looking back at the artist. “Perfect.” 

With that the others came forward to shake his hand and offer their congratulations to the artist. Then they had to move on as others were waiting to talk to Nathaniel.

As Adrien watched Alya grab Nino’s hand and head out in one direction he looked at Mari. “Okay, I know that asking to hold your hand would break Rule #1,” Marinette nodded with a small frown on her face, “Do you think that Rule #2 could be used in this situation?”

Mari looked thoughtful. “I guess your father can’t complain if we’re walking through the entire park arm in arm. After all you would be escorting me from display to display.”

Adrien smiled at her. “Come on, let’s not let Alya ditch us too soon.” They hurried to catch up with their friends and spent the next hour wandering the pathways in the park. They talked about this and that, but not about the topic that was in the front of both of their minds. They had learned very early not to say anything in public that wasn’t 100% boring and mundane. The paparazzi had stopped following them about a year ago, but that didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be at least one person snooping around behind them trying to get a scoop.

When Marinette’s stomach started rumbling she looked around and noticed that Nino and Alya had indeed given them the slip. She nudged Adrien with her elbow. “I think it’s time to get dinner,” she said.

Adrien seemed to notice the lack of their two friends as well. “I guess we can go pick up the food and those two can meet us back at your house?”

Marinette nodded and took out her phone. “I’ll just send them a text so they know where we’ll be once they get hungry.” She sent Alya a text, and put the phone away. That should satisfy anyone watching us she thought as she put her arm again through Adrien’s and they left to go to Oncle’s.

The restaurant wasn’t named Oncle’s, but the owner and cook there made himself a friend to everybody. Once you became a regular, he always referred to you as his cousin and since Marinette had been going to his restaurant with her family since she was five years old, she always referred to the man and his wife as Oncle and Tantine.

“Good evening Marinette,” the greeting was called out as she walked through the door that Adrien was holding for her.

“Good evening, Tantine,” she said with a smile. “Good evening, Oncle,” she called to the man at the grill. He smiled and waved the spatula he was holding.

“Good evening, Adrien,” the woman said with a warm smile for the boy.

“Good evening Madame-”

“How many times must I tell you to call me tantine?” she interrupted him with a playful pinch on his cheek.

Adrien blushed. “At least one more?” 

She laughed at his words.

“But where are the others?” she asked looking behind the two young people with a bit of a frown.

Marinette blushed, “Oh, um, they’re not coming tonight?”

“Ah. Yes, finally,” the woman said as she brightened up. “I have the perfect corner for you two right over here,” she said as she gestured to the spot. “It’s out of the way and a little dark, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing, eh?” she gave them a wink.

“Oh, um, no it’s not like that,” Marinette said eagerly. “We’re just going to get our food to go and eat with Maman and Papa.”

The woman’s frowning face reflected how Adrien felt hearing Marinette say those words he had said so often. But his heart soared when he heard her next pronouncement.

“Well, we shall have to make it that way, and soon!” she smiled again as she looked between the two. “Yes, yes, very soon!” She took out her ordering pad. “So you’ll be wanting the hummus plate and the lavash wrap,” she said as she started writing down their order without waiting to hear what they wanted. “And I know your Papa loves our lamb shank.” 

Marinette nodded. This woman knew all their favorite foods and they had taken to letting her order for them. She had never steered them wrong.

“And two of everything on a skewer,” Adrien added as the woman continued to write.

She looked him in the eye for a moment and nodded. “Two of most things, she amended but, Sabine loves the chicken and you’ll never get her to share, so I’ll make that one four.”

Adrien laughed. “You know us so well,” he said as he gestured between him and Mari.

“I hope so, sireli,” she gave him a pat on the hand and turned to give the order to her husband.

Marinette and Adrien sat down on the chairs next to the door to wait for their food. She leaned in to be able to talk quietly and not be overheard.

“That’s the first time you ever broke Rule #7,” she pointed out.

He looked at her. “How did I break rule seven?”

“You said that she knew “us” so well,” Marinette said as she put air quotes around the transgressing word. “We aren’t supposed to use “us” or “we” when referring to ourselves.”

“Didn’t you just break the same rule?” Adrien said the light dancing in his eyes.

“No. I didn’t,” Marinette said as she rolled her eyes. “I just reiterated the rule I wasn’t actually referring to us when I said we.”

Adrien reached over and gave Marinette a quick squeeze of her hand. “I think you just did it again,” he said as he chuckled.

“No...I...I…” Marinette couldn’t think of how to say what she was trying to say without using the forbidden words over and over.

Adrien leaned in so that his mouth was very close to her ear. “I really like it when you call us “us”,” he admitted.

Marinette felt her whole face heat up in a blush. “I like hearing it, too,” she whispered. 

“Really?” Adrien looked fit to burst. His smile looked like it might be making his cheeks hurt and he was fidgeting with his ring like crazy.

Marinette merely nodded. There was no way that she could make actual words come out of her mouth right now. Inside she was jumping up and down and screaming with delight. Adrien liked seeing them as a couple? And hearing them talked about as a couple? How was she supposed to deal with that? Another part of her mind was telling the questioning part to shut up and enjoy the ride. This is what we have dreamed about for three years girl! Do not ruin this for us Dupain-Cheng. The voice sounded suspiciously like Alya.

They sat in stiff silence waiting for the food. They took turns, unintentionally, glancing at the other then looking away. Finally, Tantine called for them.

“Here you go,” she said handing over plastic bags filled with take out containers. “I threw in a little baklava since your father always admires it.”

“Thank you tantine, oncle,” Marinette said as Adrien took the bags that she had been holding.

“You’re welcome,” the older man called from his station. “We’ll see you two back soon, yes, no?”

Adrien shook his head and held the door for Marinette who waved as she exited the restaurant.

Tantine turned to Oncle, “It’s not like that?” she scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Oncle merely chuckled and smiled after his two favorite cousins.

Usually Adrien enjoyed having dinner with Tom and Sabine, tonight was a different matter. Tom was joking and punning much as he always did, but it seemed like he was winking and teasing a whole lot more. Sabine was constantly asking about their day and, as much as he wanted to talk about everything that had happened, there was only one person he really wanted to discuss it with and she was stuck at the same table he was fielding comments from her parents. Adrien grew quieter. He was trying to figure out how to ask for time with Marinette without being rude when Tom surprised him.

“You know what, Bien,” he said as he gave a great big yawn, “Today has really tired me out.”

Sabine looked at her husband. Today was actually a pretty easy day. He’d even had time to come upstairs and play with the boys, so where was this all coming from? She squinted at him suspiciously.

“I think we ought to head up to bed,” he gave her a little grin. “I’m sure these two young ones can clean up.”

“Yes!” Marinette said quickly. “You look like you’re really tired Papa,” she said with a warm smile at the man. “And didn’t you say you had a new book you were dying to read, Maman? I’m sure Adrien and I can put the food away and take care of the dishes. Right?” she looked at Adrien.

“Oh most certainly, Sabine,” Adrien said as he stood up and moved behind her. He always helped her to and from her chair when they sat at the table for dinner. “Please don’t worry about anything here.” He started to escort her toward the hallway. “Tom was teaching Nino and me about making sure the ladies in your life take care of themselves and I’d like to show him that I was listening. Is there anything you’d need to make your reading time more enjoyable?”

Sabine laughed. “Well there is the cinnamon tea I like to have before bed…” She thought a bit more, “and I guess I’ll also need my teddy bear to cuddle up with,” she smiled over her shoulder at Tom who blushed before they disappeared down the hall.

“I guess I’ll just be going,” Tom said to Marinette as he hurried to be able to catch up to Sabine. “Don’t stay up too late,” he said. “Remember Adrien has a curfew.”

“I know Papa,” Marinette said with a sigh, “Rule #10.” She caught him before he left the room and gave him a quick hug and a kiss. “Thank you Papa!” She smiled. “For everything,” she added.

He just smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Anything for you sweetheart.”

Marinette put the tea kettle on to boil and took down the cinnamon tea her mother loved on a cold winter night. She was also able to get the teapot prepared and the cup and saucer on a tray before Adrien returned.

“The tea will be ready in a couple of minutes,” Marinette informed him. 

He nodded and got down a plate and a tall glass. Some of the cookies that they made that afternoon were put on the plate and then Adrien poured icy cold milk into the glass. The tea kettle whistled just as he returned the milk to the fridge and he was soon taking the tea, milk, and cookies back to Tom and Sabine.

Marinette had just filled one half of the sink with warm, sudsy water when she felt Adrien come back into the room. Before she had time to think he was next to her with his hands plunged into the water.

“I’ll wash if you dry,” he said. 

“Oh, okay.” Marinette grabbed a kitchen towel and took the first plate that Adrien had just finished.

Without looking next to him Adrien began to talk. “It’s been quite a day.”

Marinette chuckled warmly. “You could say that again.”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah, there was this morning where I did some soul searching and came to a startling conclusion. The time right after lunch where that realization was presented to me out of the blue,” he put a dish in the drying rack. “A wrestling match with Nino followed by a life lesson taught by your father, and then our time together in the park.” He grinned at her as she continued to dry the first plate he'd handed her. Marinette seemed to realize this and carefully put the plate in the cupboard. “You know, this morning I would never have guessed that I’d be standing here doing dishes with my very best friend wondering how to tell her that I don't want to be just good friends anymore…” he handed her another plate which she almost dropped, “... and yet here we are.”

“Adrien?”

Adrien put down the dish he was cleaning and turned to her. “Marinette, I’ve had this feeling burning in me for what seems like forever even though I realize it’s barely been a day.” He took her hands in his. “I know this seems like it's happening too fast or out of the blue, but…” he let go of one of her hands to cup her cheek, “...You are the most precious person in my life.” His thumb began to caress her face gently as he smiled down at her. “I have finally realized how much I really care for you, and how much you are already a part of my life. I’m hoping that maybe we can keep our friendship and add something else to it.” He leaned down close till he was just a whisper away from her lips. “Marinette, would you please be my girlfr-”

Both of their phones went off and they jerked apart. There was only one meaning to that particular ringtone.

“Akuma!” they declared at the same time. “You stay here,” they continued to say together, “I’ve got to go, uh, do something.” There was shocked silence and then they broke into laughter.

Marinette smiled at Adrien. “Why don’t you go do whatever it is you needed to do?”

“Alright, but I’d like to come back to our last conversation once Paris is safe from akumas.” He blushed as he said it. “If that’s okay with you.”

Marinette grinned back at him. The blush on her face mirroring the pink in his cheeks. “I’d like that.” She gave him a small peck on his cheek. “I’ll uh, just be up in my room while you’re gone.”

Adrien nodded as he watched her scurry up the stairs. He was dumbstruck for a moment. It was only Plagg’s nudges that got him moving again. He was having another “aha” moment and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with two life changing revelations in one day. But Chat Noir was needed. Looking at his phone the akuma alert was showing that the attack was back in the park they left less than two hours before. Adrien had a feeling that this spot was going to be his favorite area of Paris for a long time

When Ladybug reached the park it was a horrific sight that greeted her. The park was silent except for the crying of a few children. The rest of the park patrons were now perfectly pristine ice sculptures. It seemed that Queen Bee was already on site and battling the akuma furiously. The akuma was dressed in wildly colored furs and carried a small chainsaw.

“Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?” the akuma bellowed as it shot a blue beam at Queen Bee.

“It doesn’t matter,” Queen Bee yelled back. “They aren’t going to give you their Miraculous Stones so why are you even bothering?” She stomped a foot as she used her rapier to knock aside another blue beam from the akuma’s chainsaw. At least this one only struck a tree, unlike the first one that she’d blocked. “You are ruining my evening I hope you know. You’ve totally destroyed the one thing my father and I still do as a family!”

“I don’t care about your evening, I care about my sculpture!” the akuma screeched as she once again lunged toward the yellow and black clad superhero who dodged her attack. “You people who aren’t looking where you’re going and shatter my art into tiny pieces! You all need to pay!”

“But it’s ice,” Queen Bee pointed out. “It was going to melt anyway.”

At that the akuma gave a shriek and charged Queen Bee. Ladybug swooped in to carry off Queen Bee just as Chat Noir pounced on the akuma. Ladybug set her charge down on the top of a gazebo while she let Chat distract the akuma.

“What’s happening Queenie?”

“That idiot was in the ice carving contest,” she said as she pointed toward the akuma, “and her table accidentally got hit by some kid that slipped away from her mother. The kid was fine but the sculpture ended up on the ground. The next thing you know the purple mask was giving her delusions of grandeur and she started turning everyone into statues. I got away to transform and it looked like this when I got back.”

Ladybug nodded. She was checking her yo-yo for the location of the rest of the team. “I don’t see Reyna or Carapace.”

Queen Bee shook her head. “I haven’t heard from them at all.” She took a deep breath. “I think I might have heard Reyna starting to transform, but then there was a blast and it was statues all around.”

Ladybug nodded. “Good job Queenie.” 

“Naturally,” she said as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have an akuma to murder.”

Ladybug quickly put out her hand to restrain her team member. “We don’t kill akuma victims, Queenie. You know that.”

She wrenched her arm out of Ladybug’s grip. “I know that, but this is the one thing that my father and I have as a family and she’s messing with my time.” Ladybug’s hand was back, this time on her shoulder, but she hadn’t said a word. “Fine, I won’t kill her, just maim her a little,” she saw the frown of disapproval on the red clad superhero. “What? Your cure will fix her up.”

“No.”

There was a small staring contest. “Okay, fine you win. Let’s go.” Queen Bee released her rapier and called for her wings. She started to fly off the roof.

“Wait!” Ladybug called.

“What?”

“Queenie, the kids,” Ladybug said as she pointed to one little boy that was hiding behind a shrub. They both looked around and realized that most of the statues were adults. Leaving the children alone and terrified. “You can get to them faster than I can. Please, Queenie. The kids all love it when you fly them through the air. Can you round them up and get them to the stage? It’ll be easier for their parents to find them once this is all over.” When Queen Bee looked unconvinced she added, “The hive needs you!”

Queen Bee looked back down at the child then over to the akuma. “You better end her quickly,” she growled as she flew to the ground. Suddenly her voice changed. “Hey sweetie, do you recognize me?”

The child nodded.

“Would you bee able to help me out?”

The child nodded again. 

“We’re going to look for all the other kids that are playing hide and seek just like you were,” Queenie said as she pulled the child up onto her hip. “Can you keep a sharp eye out for anyone who might be hiding?”

With a final nod from the child she took to the sky and he let out a delighted whoop.

“Well that’s one thing taken care of,” Ladybug said to herself. “Let’s see what kind of trouble my kitty has gotten into.”

“Good evening, My Lady!” Chat called as he slipped across the ice Froideur had created beneath his running feet.

Ladybug giggled. “Good evening, Chat.”

An icy blue blast was directed at Ladybug, but she avoided it with practiced ease.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! I demand-”

“Our Miraculouses,” Chat said with a yawn. “Yeah we know. It’s not like Hawkmoth hasn’t been pulling his stunts for over three years now. How about we just skip to the end where we cure the akuma and we can all go home?”

“Froideur will not be toyed with!” the akuma yelled and started attacking with renewed vigor.

“Why do you try to reason with them?” Ladybug asked as they both dived for cover.

“Well in this case,” Chat said as he tried to knock the chainsaw from Froideur’s hand from a distance, “I would like to get this over quickly so I can get back to my civilian life.”

“Got somewhere you’ve got to be, Hot Stuff?” Ladybug asked through gritted teeth as her yo-yo was almost pulled from her hand.

Chat tackled Ladybug to get her safely away from the stalactite of ice that had appeared just over her head. “Actually, yes,” he said as they tumbled across the ground. “I just left my girlfriend right before she could bestow true love’s first kiss and turn this alley cat into a handsome prince.” He waggled his eyebrows. “And I’m dying for that first kiss.”

Ladybug looked down at him genuinely confused. “When did you get a girlfriend?”

They both realized that they hadn’t moved from the position they had landed in with Ladybug on top of Chat. It wasn’t a new experience for them, but for once they didn’t seem eager to get up.

Chat pulled them away from the swing of the chainsaw which landed right next to them and kicked at the akuma’s hand hoping she would drop it. No such luck.

Chat was blushing as he answered Ladybug’s question. “Well, she’s not exactly my girlfriend. At least not yet.”

Ladybug was making a shield with her spinning yo-yo as Froideur sent several blue blasts their direction. “Why not?”

Chat grabbed Ladybug by the waist and raised them to the top of the gazebo for a little chance of a breather. “Well I haven’t been able to ask her. We’ve been surrounded by people all day, and while I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes I don’t want her to feel pressured into saying it.”

Ladybug nodded and ducked down to the roof as a beam flew overhead. “That might make it hard to ask, but…” she peeked over the edge of the roof again, “Are you telling me you didn’t have any time today to ask her?”

“Are you kidding me!” Chat asked to no one in particular as the roof exploded thanks to the growing iceberg created just beneath them. “I didn’t even realize I was going to ask her until fifteen minutes before lunch.” He used his staff to break the iceberg into smaller pieces and started hurling his makeshift snowballs at Froideur. “And then we were with friends all during lunch. Usually they ditch us, but today? Nooooo! She had to go back to school while I … dealt with something.” He’d run out of snowballs and was looking around for anything else he could use. 

“I see,” Ladybug said as her attempt to sneak up on the akuma was foiled by a member of the press asking for her to look their way. “So why not this afternoon?”

Chat merely shook his head. “It was cookies and cuddles this afternoon with our friends right there. If I had asked her, well,” he gulped, “there’s a chance that our friends would have insisted she agree.” He smiled weakly at her. “I don’t want her to think that she has to say yes just because I want her to or because her friends want her to, but because it’s something she actually wants.”

Ladybug looked thoughtful. Chat was under the impression that she was thinking of a way to bring down the akuma, but her next comment took him completely by surprise.

“I’m pretty sure that if she’s a smitten as you are, she’s going to want to be your girlfriend.”

Their quiet moment was abruptly brought to a halt when the akuma ran over to a statue and put her chainsaw against the statue’s throat.

“Give me your Miraculous or I start destroying statues!” she threatened.

“Now wouldn’t that be just too hypocritical?” Ladybug pointed out. “You were akumatized because someone destroyed your statues and now you’re threatening to do it yourself?” Ladybug scoffed. “Pick a side!”

“Now who’s trying to reason with them?” Chat said with a grin as he knocked the akuma back from the statue.

Ladybug merely stuck her tongue out at the boy. “Why don’t you keep telling me about your bad luck with asking the poor girl out?” she suggested. “I like a good story of woe.”

“Where was I?” he asked as they both avoided an avalanche of ice.

“Cookies and cuddling,” Ladybug helpfully supplied with a grin. They ducked behind a line of trees.

“Right,” he said with a frown. “Well there had been a big misunderstanding right before the cuddling, a big misunderstanding LB. Like it would have ended me if we hadn’t gotten it straightened out kind of a thing.”

The smile dropped off of Ladybug’s face. “Oh, Chaton!”

“No worries, we got ourselves back on the same page,” he said as they crept around the side of the park. “We had our first date here you know,” he said motioning toward the displays. “Just a couple of hours ago and then we had dinner with her parents.”

Ladybug was holding in a laugh. “And you didn’t say anything at dinner because…?”

Chat stopped abruptly and looked Ladybug in the eye. “In front of her PARENTS?!?!? I love them LB, but it’s not cool to be asking a girl if she like likes you in front of the people that have offered to bake the wedding cake on more than one occasion.”

Ladybug was snorting with laughter. “Sounds like a hopeless situation.”

“I don’t think you are appreciating the depth of my despair, My Lady.” Chat glared at her, which only caused her to snicker harder. “Listen, her parents finally leave us alone and things were about to get all kissy kissy-”

Ladybug was blushing for some reason. “Are you sure about that?”

Chat nodded. “You bet your yo-yo they were.” 

He was distracted from their conversation by Froideur’s climbing on a nearby bench. He looked at Ladybug who nodded her head. Instantly understanding what he thought they should do. He quietly climbed up the tree they were hiding behind. Once he was in position Ladybug got ready to try to take out the akuma’s legs. Chat would be free to jump across and hopefully snag the cursed item. That was the plan in any case. It might have worked were it not for the voice screeching from behind them.

“You haven’t taken it down yet!”

Ladybug’s throw went wide and she rounded on her teammate. “Queenie, could you not?”

She grabbed Queen Bee’s leg and pulled her out of the way of the icy rubble Froideur sent their way.

Chat was in a worse mood. “Agh! Would you please just call for Lucky Charm?” he demanded as they ran for shelter behind one of the displays.

“What’s his problem?” Queen Bee asked with a smirk.

“Nothing, he’s just being dramatic,” Ladybug said before Chat could get a word out. “Why aren’t you with the kids?”

Queen Bee gave a little shrug. “I was checking for anyone hiding on this side of the park and Nathaniel is watching the kids.”

“Why is he doing that?” Ladybug asked.

“Because he’s a nice guy?” she said without much venom. “And he doesn’t lose his head when there’s an akuma attack so he found a safe place to hide. And he was already rounding up kids and hiding them under the stage with him before I even got there. They’re playing Akuma Face*. They’re fine.”

Something in her tone caught Ladybug’s attention. “Are you okay Queenie?”

She shook her head and took a moment to collect herself. “One of the kids,” she started and then had to stop to gain control again, “One of them was trapped in her father’s grip. I think he let go so the girl wouldn’t be changed, but while she stayed flesh and blood he was ice and she couldn’t get her hand out of his.”

“That’s horrible,” Chat said softly. Ladybug nodded in agreement.

“I um, I had to break a finger or two to get her out of there…” she wasn’t looking at the other two who were exchanging knowing looks. At some point in time Hawkmoth’s villains had forced all of them into doing something they would never have thought possible, and it always haunted them afterward.

“Well, I’ve always said that if anyone in the squad would resort to breaking fingers it would be you,” Chat said as he nudged her side. “Well you or Reyna,” he added.

That got a small chuckle from her.

Ladybug put an arm around Queen Bee’s shoulder. “That was awful and traumatic and you and that child are going to Akuma Therapy as soon as this is over.” 

Queen Bee nodded. She took a deep breath and a steely determination returned to her face. “When I find Hawkmoth I’m breaking a limb for each finger I had to chisel off in front of that crying child.”

Ladybug patted her on the back. She opened her mouth to say something but Chat interrupted her comment.

“Get in line Queenie!” he growled. “I have a lot more to pay him back for. Least of which is his interrupting the greatest moment of my life with this stupid chainsaw akuma.”

“Greatest moment of your life?” she asked with interest.

“Queenie why don’t you check the rest of this side of the park and get back to Nathaniel and the kids?” Ladybug said as she started to move her away from Chat. “I promise you this will all be over soon.”

She gave Ladybug a stern look. “It had better be!” she said as she pointed a finger in her face. “And you!” she said rounding on Chat. “I want details, later.” Then she flew off.

“I guess we’d better get this over with so that Queenie doesn’t blow her top and you can get back to your princess,” Ladybug said as she turned back to Chat.

“I never said I was with Princess,” Chat pointed out with a grin.

Ladybug looked caught out for just a moment. “Didn’t you say her kiss would turn you into a handsome prince? I thought only princesses could do that.” And before he could say anything else she called out, “Lucky Charm!”

A large, spotted thermos dropped into her hands. Upon further inspection it was found to be filled with hot, scalding chicken soup. Ladybug looked around the display to see where Froideur was. 

The akuma had taken a moment and turned one of the city’s fountains into a fabulous crystalline throne.

It only took a few seconds for Ladybug to come up with a plan. “Go for the throne when I say so.”

Chat nodded and called Cataclysm to be ready for action. Ladybug stepped out where Froideur could see her, the thermos behind her back.

“Are you ready to surrender your Miraculous, Ladybug?” the akumatized citizen asked.

“Of course not!” she called as she hurled the thermos directly toward the akuma’s face.

Froideur used her chainsaw to cut the thermos in half, the hot soup splashing everywhere. The water of the fountain began to melt and the chainsaw blade suddenly jammed.

“Chat! Now!” 

He was already halfway to the fountain. As he touched the base it began to crumble away. The akuma started to fall in a jumble of slushy ice and rubble. Ladybug took that exact moment to nab the chainsaw with her yo-yo. When it was in her hand she easily tore it in half. The purple and black butterfly was captured and cleansed. Then the thermos was tossed into the air with the call “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Soon a swarm of pink and red ladybugs were fixing and repairing the park and its people. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a fist bump but then seemed to freeze in that position.

“Better get going Chaton,” Ladybug said with a smile. “Your princess won’t like to be kept waiting,” her smile grew wider. “I know I wouldn’t.”

Chat got close enough to Ladybug to whisper in her ear. “Then you’d better beat me home, Mari.” He leaned back to give her an eyebrow waggle.

She pulled on his bell so that his ear was next to her lips. “You’re on, Adrien.”

He was so excited that he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, much like he had done to Nathaniel earlier. As he set her down her hands trailed down the back of his neck to rest on his shoulders. There was a moment when they simply gazed into each other’s eyes unaware of the crowd that had gathered around. He leaned in but stopped when he was a few centimeters away.

“Chat,” Ladybug said as she started to play with one of his cat ears. “I have a question for you, but don’t feel like you have to agree if you don’t want to,” she said.

“What is it?” he asked smiling gently at her.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

He gave the only answer he felt capable of giving and the crowd roared in approval as their favorite heroes kissed under the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate: Oncle = Uncle (French), Tantine = Auntie (French), Sireli = Dear (Armenian)  
> * Akuma Face- Like hangman except instead of drawing a stick figure you draw the most dramatic akuma face you can. Extra eyes, antennae, etc. are not out of the question.


	5. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be 5 chapters, but this was getting long. And Danielle suggested I could just stop where I was and put the rest in another chapter. So...One more to go?

After their very public kiss Ladybug and Chat Noir took time to answer a few questions before heading off to detransform. This time they went to the same hiding place to drop their magical makeovers. 

Tikki looked between Adrien and Marinette before looking over to Plagg. Instead of yelling about safety and the necessity of maintaining secrecy, as Marinette expected, she flew straight into Plagg’s arms. 

“Warm me up kitty cat,” she said in a tired voice. “It’s too cold out here.”

Plagg started nuzzling Tikki and a small rumble was heard coming from their combined forms.

“Here Plagg, you can both fit in my purse,” Marinette said gently as she opened it up. “It’s lined to keep her warm.”

“Thanks Marinette,” Plagg said with a small rumble in his voice as he gently helped his partner into the soft plush. “Tikki gets really tired when it’s cold like this.”

Marinette nodded while Adrien took out the Camembert that he always carried for his little black kwami and handed it to him silently.

“Thanks kid.” He gave Marinette a smile. “Congratulations on finding your Lady.” As he closed the purse they heard him grumble, “Took long enough.”

“Let’s see if we can find Alya and Nino,” Marinette said. “They were probably caught in that.”

“Before we go anywhere,” Adrien said as he pulled Marinette close, “I’ve got to know if it’s just Ladybug and Chat Noir that are dating or is is also,” he paused, savoring the words, “Adrien and Marinette.”

Marinette put a finger to her lips thoughtfully and then wrapped her hands behind Adrien’s neck. “Well I know that Ladybug and Chat Noir are a couple because one of them asked the other and he kind of confirmed that he’d like that arrangement, but as for Adrien and Marinette…”

Adrien chuckled low as he placed his hands at her waist. “Marinette will you be the light of my life? The yin to my yang? My better half? My partner? My, my girlfriend?” He asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

When they broke apart Marinette was smiling at him. “I’d love to be your girlfriend,” she said breathlessly as she reached up to kiss him again.

Adrien wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Marinette and spend the rest of his life finding new ways to show her how much he loved and adored her, but he knew that there was a time and a place for that and this was neither of those things. “We’d better go see if we can help,” he whispered.

Marinette sighed heavily. “I know you’re right, but I really like being here with you doing this,” she said as she laid a line of kisses along his cheek and down his neck as one hand tangled in his hair.

“Mari, please,” Adrien whispered desperately.

Marinette pulled back and sighed again. “Adrien, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

He brightened up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she said with an impish smile. “It’s been at the top of my letter to Pere Noel for 3 years.”

Adrien laughed. “I think I can guarantee you'll be hearing it a lot more over the winter break.” He swooped down and peppered her face with light kisses. “But we really do need to go see if we can help.”

Marinette nodded. “Let’s go, kitty.”

When they returned to the park looking for Nino and Alya it was to find general chaos, but there was still a feeling of fun in the air. Paris has gotten good at bouncing back from Hawkmoth’s attacks. They ended up by the stage helping Nathaniel wrangle the kids in his care while worried parents showed up looking for their children. Eventually, all the kids were reunited with the adults that brought them to the park. Many of them left waving and carrying the akuma face Nath had drawn for them. Marinette was talking to a parent of one little boy that had been scared by the akuma. She was recommending one of the akuma therapists she knew was really good with kids, when Alya accosted her.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir!” was all that Alya said as she jumped up and down and hugged her best friend. “And I got it all on video!”

“I’m very happy for you Alya,” she said, “but I do need to finish talking to Madame Thomas. Then we can celebrate.”

“Oh sure Mar-Bar,” Alya said as she left to show Adrien the footage she’d got of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s kiss.

“She really is one of the best for helping kids and their families deal with the aftermath of an akuma attack,” Marinette said as she handed the mother a card. “Please call her or one of the other akuma specialists. One of my friends didn’t think he needed to get help and then had nightmares for months before he realized what was happening. Please,” she patted the head of the little boy that had only just stopped crying, “he deserves to be happy.”

The mother thanked her and then suggested to her son that there was a package of caramels at home waiting for him to check if they were good enough to use as Christmas presents. The boy’s face lit up and he started dragging his mother away from the park.

Marinette chuckled as she turned back to her friends. Alya had Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, and even Chloe looking over her shoulder at the footage she’d gotten.

“Play it again,” Adrien said eagerly.

“Dude,” Nino said as he laughed. “I’d think that you’d be upset that Ladybug was kissing someone else.”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t mind a single bit,” he said as he looked up to find Marinette’s eyes. “I’ve found something much better than my old crush.”

Nino looked to see where Adrien was staring. He looked back and forth between the two a couple of times before a wide grin broke out on his face. “Dude! Really?”

Adrien nodded.

“Dude!” Nino threw his arms around his best friend and started hugging the stuffing out of him.

Chloe had been watching the exchange and merely rolled her eyes. “About time,” she muttered to Nathaniel who was simply smiling and nodding his agreement.

Alya finally looked up. “Wait, what?” She looked at Nino shaking Adrien, Chloe scoffing, Nathaniel smiling, and Marinette blushing and reached her own conclusion. “Finally!”

She rushed over to Marinette to pull her into a group hug. There was laughter, hugging, congratulations and even a few tears as the group celebrated this long awaited moment.

Adrien’s phone began to ring. He moved a few steps away to answer and the smile slipped from his face. “Nino’s still coming tonight,” he said into the phone. “We’ll have to stop by his house first and then we’ll be there.”

Marinette had extricated herself from the group to follow Adrien. “You have to go home now?” she asked quietly.

Adrien nodded. “Gorilla is five minutes away.” He gave Marinette a brief hug. “Let me tell my father before we make it public?” he asked.

“Of course,” Marinette said with a grin, “but I hope you know I’m telling my parents as soon as I get home.”

Adrien reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said tenderly.

Just then the familiar form of Adrien’s car pulled up to the side of the park and his driver got out of the car.

Adrien grabbed Nino and started dragging him in that direction before he could start his twenty minute goodbye ritual with Alya. Marinette watched the boys as they approached the car. Gorilla opened the door for them, but Adrien didn’t get in right away. He said something to the big man who immediately reached out and pulled him into a hug. When he let Adrien go, the bodyguard looked toward the group until he found Marinette. As soon as he made eye contact with her he gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. Marinette blushed at such praise and waved back at the man. He gave her a little wave and then ushered the boys into the car.

“It seems you have the approval of Adrien’s father,” Alya said quietly to Marinette.

Marinette looked back at her friend, her lips pressed into a tight line.

“Don’t look at me that way,” Alya said. “We all know that man has way more interest and care for the Sunshine Boy than Gabriel “I’ve got too much to do to pay attention to my son” Agreste.”

Marinette sighed. “You’re not wrong,” she began, “but I am worried that his father won’t approve of us. He made it very clear when Adrien first started inviting me to accompany him that he wouldn’t look kindly on me using his son as a stepping stone for my own career goals.”

“Oh please,” Chloe said as she came up on Marinette’s other side. “If that man can’t see that you are the best thing that has ever happened to Adrien, then he’s a fool. And while Uncle Gabe may be many things, he’s not a fool.”

“I hope you’re right, Chlo,” Marinette said.

“Can you doubt me?” She said as she nudged Marinette’s arm.

“Only when you insist that yellow is a winter color,” Marinette replied gesturing to Chloe’s bright yellow pea coat.

“What? How dare you?” Chloe huffed before they all broke out in a laugh. She put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. You’ll see.” She turned to Nathaniel who was next to her. “Um, would you mind walking me home Nath?” She sounded suddenly nervous. “That akuma kind of left me a little shaken up.”

“Uh, yeah, no problem,” he answered. “I don’t mind going that way.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said sounding very relieved.

Marinette and Alya headed back to the bakery while Chloe and Nathaniel set off across the park. Both couples chattering animatedly about certain happy events from the evening.

The first thing Marinette saw when she and Alya walked through the door was her father sitting on the couch. Tom looked up from the TV into Marinette’s questioning face. 

“She got to an exciting part,” was all that he said as he picked up the remote to pause his movie. He chuckled, “As entertaining as it is to have all the blood squeezed from my hand I thought I’d like to keep the use of my fingers so I can go to work in the morning.” He looked over at Alya. “Did you get any good footage?”

“Indeed I did,” she said as she joined him on the couch pulling out her phone. “Look at this.”

Tom’s face was beaming as he watched Ladybug and Chat’s very public kiss. “I’ve always said those two were made for each other!” He looked at both of the girls. “See how perfectly they fit together?” he was waving at Alya’s phone. He sighed a little, “Just like me and Sabine.”

“Speaking of perfect couples,” Alya said as she elbowed Mari’s side.

Tom perked up and looked expectantly at his daughter. “Marinette?”

Marinette just smiled at him and nodded her head. “After the akuma we were going to look for Alya and Nino because we hadn’t seen them. And, and Adrien,” she had to catch her breath but then continued, “He pulled me aside and he was really sweet and asked me to be his girlfriend.”

“Aaaand?” he prompted.

Marinette blushed. “And then we kissed,” she said through her grin.

“But did you say yes?” was the impatient question.

“Papa!”

Tom looked at Alya. “Did she say yes? You know how she is about Adrien. Forgetting to sign Valentines or putting her name on his presents.” He looked back at his daughter. “I love you sweetling, but sometimes you don’t finish what you start with that boy.”

“Just for that I forbid you to make the wedding cake,” Marinette said with a playful pout.

Tom gasped. “Mari, how could you? Why would you serve our guests inferior cake at the best party in the world?” He put both hands together to plead his cause. “You know that Pierre is too pretentious and Haustraete will look gorgeous but will be far too dry! Won’t you please think of the children!”

“I am thinking of the children,” Marinette declared. “Emma, Hugo, and Louis deserve a grand-père that is nice to their maman!”

Alya was laughing at the back and forth between the two when they were all surprised to hear Sabine’s usually calm voice thundering down the hall.

“If you people keep interrupting this chase scene I will ground the lot of you for a month!”

“But Bien!” Tom called back to her as he stood up and moved to the hallway. “Adrien finally asked to be Mari’s boyfriend!”

“They’ve been dating for years, Tom.” Her voice was back to its distracted reading tone. “That is hardly news any more.”

At that, everyone laughed and Tom happily hurried to embrace his daughter. “I’m very happy for the both of you,” he said as he rocked her in his arms.

“Thank you, Papa,” she said as she looked up at him. “I’m so happy I could fly.”

At that he picked her up in another hug and twirled her around a few times. “Dupain-Cheng-Agreste airways at your command,” he laughed.

When they were both dizzy they sat down together on the couch with Alya. As Tom picked up the remote to start the movie again, he had one last thought that he murmured. “I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir would allow me to do their cake.” 

 

When Marinette and Alya came down the next morning it was to find Adrien, Nino, and Sabine seated at the kitchen table. In the center of the table was a flower arrangement of a few dozen red roses and white chrysanthemums with a small scattering of the black and green orchids known as Chat Noirs that had recently become popular. Marinette stopped dead in her tracks at the sight.

Alya looked at the flowers and then at Mari. “But what if he changes his mind in the morning?” she said in a high whining tone while she waved her hands in the air bedside her head. The occupants of the table chuckled. “Girl please,” she said as she stepped around her to be able to enter the room. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Good morning, Alya,” the words came from everyone seated at the table.

Adrien immediately sprang up and brought a single white rose to Marinette. “For you, My lady,” he said with a bow.

Marinette took the flower in a stupor, her eyes returning to the flowers on the table. “Adrien if we aren’t announcing that we’re dating then we still have to follow the rules! That clearly breaks Rule #4!”

“Point of order,” Adrien said with a grin. “Rule Four says that I can’t bring you flowers.” He waved in the direction of the table. “What I brought you is a flower.” He pointed at the rose in her hand. 

“But-"

“Those are for your parents,” he said with a grin. “If anyone asks.”

“Marinette, if you'd like, you can put your flower in with mine,” Sabine said with a sweet smile.

“Oh, no maman,” Marinette said as she gave her mother a kiss. “This is the first flower Adrien ever gave me as my boyfriend. I’m going to put it on display for everyone to see.”

She took down one of the bud vases kept near the sink and filled it with water. Then she put her rose in it and took it back to the table. She moved the large flower arrangement to one side to place the small vase next to it.

“It's beautiful,” Sabine said.

“It really is,” Marinette agreed as she gave Adrien’s cheek a kiss.

“Nowhere near as beautiful as you, Mari,” Adrien said as he caught her around the waist and pulled her close.

“Ugh!” Alya said. “It's too early for this much sugar.”

“Be grateful you weren't listening to that all night,” Nino said.

Alya simply stared at him before exclaiming, “Three years, Nino! I've been listening to the perfections of Sunshine Boy for three years! Since lycee! That's one, two, three, almost four years, now. You don't get to complain about one measly night of hearing the truth about Marinette.”

Sabine laughed at Nino and Adrien’s stunned faces. “Have a little mercy on him, Alya. He's obviously been sleep deprived.”

She sat back and pouted. “Well, maybe,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “Only if he takes us out to breakfast-”

“Deal,” Nino said quickly.

“- and Adrien pays,” she finished. 

“Deal,” Adrien agreed.

“What?” Marinette objected. “That's not fair!”

“Marinette, I would buy them breakfast every day for the rest of our lives if that means I'm spending it with you.”

Marinette blushed at the words while Sabine chuckled. “Go on then,” she started shooing them toward the door, “and make sure you have her back here before noon.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Adrien said as he threw her a salute then hurried to open the door for the others. 

“You should be thanking me,” Alya said to Nino as they walked down the stairs.

“Thank you, Alya,” he said automatically. “What am I thanking you for?”

“Since we'll be out in public those two won't be able to be all lovey dovey or that sickeningly sappy,” she said with a smirk. Marinette frowned at her while Nino laughed. “But we can.”

Adrien opened the door and let Alya and Nino go through, but quickly shut the door before Marinette could step outside. When she looked up at him he quickly pulled her into a kiss. It lasted for several minutes, and would have gone longer if Alya hadn't come through the bakery door to get them. Adrien had conveniently leaned Mari up against the outside door.

“I told you it's too early for that nonsense Agreste!” She growled as she pulled a flushed Marinette out the door.

“Well, we weren't in public yet,” was all Adrien said as the Cheshire grin took over his features.

 

They spent their morning wandering around the Musée d’Orsay enjoying the Impressionist art and sculptures while talking about the weather and the upcoming gala. Then they slowly strolled back to the bakery. Nino and Alya left them at the door so they could have some private time together, while Alya promised to come back in time to video Mari seeing her original Gabriel for the first time. They checked in with Tom and Sabine and then headed up to Mari’s room.

Once there, an embarrassed silence settled over them. It would have stayed longer if Plagg hadn’t demanded to see Tikki. Marinette carefully moved Tikki from her purse to the warm nest she had made for her at the top of her bed. Plagg immediately joined the red kwami and started cuddling his little bug. The sound of his tiny purr brought a smile to their faces and suddenly the tension in the air eased.

“So, Alya had to listen to you talk about me for three years?” Adrien asked as they mimicked their kwami on her chaise.

Marinette buried her face in his chest before nodding.

“I guess that’s only fair,” he said with a grin as he tipped her chin up. “Nino’s had to listen to me go on and on about Ladybug all this time.”

That got Marinette to look up suddenly. “You mean you meant it?”

Now it was Adrien that silently nodded.

“Since the beginning?”

He nodded again.

“Oh Chaton,” she said as she reached up to caress his face. “And here I was pining after you all those years.”

Adrien grabbed her hand and chuckled. “I was that guy you could never talk to?” 

She smirked at him. “What do you think?”

He kissed the palm of her hand. “The one that made you so nervous?”

“Yes.” Marinette chuckled. “To be honest, you’ve been making me nervous again all morning,” when Adrien immediately stopped she added, “and I’m actually enjoying it this time around.” Adrien smiled and continued to press light kisses down her wrist and arm. “Oh, Adrien, we’ve spent so much time missing each other.”

“Maybe we can start to make up for some of that missing time?”

Sabine knocked on Marinette’s door before coming into her room. She found the two of them laughing together and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Marinette, I know that you and Adrien are all giddy about finally admitting how you feel about each other, but we really do need your help on the Gala cake.”

“Okay maman,” she said as she stood up. She reached a hand out to help Adrien to stand. “Come on, pretty kitty, you get to help, too.”

Adrien looked stunned and checked Sabine to see her nodding. “That’s right, Adrien. You’re a part of the family, that means when there’s a big order all hands help out.” 

“I’m a part of the family?” he was obviously still stunned.

Both Sabine and Marinette laughed but it was Sabine that spoke up. “You have been for awhile now sweetheart.” She gave him a quick hug. “Come on, Tom could use some help with the sprinkles.”

Several hours later Alya was pressed into service helping to hold parts of the decorations to the cake up while the icing dried as Marinette added beads of icing where the tiers met. Soon enough the cakes were done and loaded into the delivery van along with thousands of mini cupcakes that Adrien had sprinkled with red and green tinted golden glitter. Sabine kissed the kids goodbye while Tom gave everyone bear hugs and then they left to take the centerpiece of the gala’s dessert table to the party venue. 

They all cleaned up in the bakery’s sink and then headed up to the living room to wait for Gorilla to bring Mari’s dress. When he arrived he carried a garment bag as well as another smaller bag that would have everything else Marinette would need for the evening.

“Let's take a look at it!” Adrien said excitedly.

“Adrien, you're not supposed to see the dress before the event,” Marinette declared.

“That's only for the wedding Mari,” he said, “and I still plan on sneaking a peek then, too.”

Alya and Marinette exchanged a look while Adrien was distracted looking at the garment bag.

“Just one little glimpse?” Adrien wheedled. “Please, Mari? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll unzip the bag and we can take a look, but then you’re going back to your house to get ready.”

“Deal!” he exclaimed with a smile.

They all gathered round and watched as Marinette unzipped the bag to reveal her custom made dress. She gasped and was even aware of Adrien’s low whistle.

Gabriel had obviously had in mind Marinette’s French and Chinese heritage when he created the dress for the Christmas gala. He had blended elements of both cultures in her dress. The top was a form fitting, black silk cheongsam with an ivy design woven into the material that morphed into a series of alternating black and green chiffon ruffles starting at the bottom of her hip.The black ruffles faded from one tier to the next until they were a dark charcoal gray while the green ruffles lightened from a dark forest green at the bottom to a lighter green at the top. They overlapped in such a way that they made the outline of a big, beautiful Christmas tree. The green ruffles had white crystals scattered throughout to give the impression of strings of lights while the black ruffles had rows of jet black beads on the edges to help keep them in place. At the top of the tree the green color was taken up into the black silk with green embroidery of ivy and holly climbing the front of the dress to branch out and end at Marinette’s left shoulder. There were red gems forming clusters of holly berries and more of the clear crystals acting as dew drops on the ivy leaves. The green piping along the collar and the sleeves was impeccable and matched the embroidery exactly. It was a perfectly balanced blend of contrasts, the structure and rich fabric of the cheongsam against the soft and floating quality of the chiffon, and Gabriel had pulled it off flawlessly.

“I don’t care about Rule #6 Marinette,” Adrien declared as he looked into her eyes. “I am dancing every slow song with you tonight.” He looked at the dress and then back to Marinette. “And maybe all the other ones as well.”

She laughed and then turned him to face his driver. “Take him away and don’t let him come back for another two hours at least!”

Gorilla nodded and smiled at Marinette again before opening the front door to usher his charge out. Adrien made sure to give Marinette a kiss goodbye and waved to Alya as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed the two girls started squealing in glee and hugging each other. There was nothing else they could have done to express their joy.

As Marinette rushed to shower she was suddenly struck with how odd this should be even though it didn’t feel unusual. Adrien had told her only yesterday that he had romantic feelings for her, and she had finally confessed today all of those thoughts and feelings she’d held for him so long ago. And now, she had casually kissed the boy and sent him on his way, like they were an old married couple. Wasn’t this all too fast? Shouldn’t they maybe slow things down a bit? It was all too good, too bright, too much. This couldn’t last. Any moment now Adrien would realize that he’d made a huge mistake and want them to go back to being friends. Or would he even want that? Was she overthinking this? Was she not thinking enough?

“Hurry up, girl!” Alya’s voice came through the bathroom door breaking into her thoughts. “Gabriel sent two sketches for hair styles and I want to see if I can do the fancy one.”

“Alya?” There was a quiver in Marinette’s voice and tears were prickling her eyes.

“It’s okay to be happy Mar,” Alya’s voice was firm. “And it’s okay if you feel overwhelmed. Just remember that we all love you, especially Adrien. And we’re all here for you, especially Adrien. And I will take down anyone, superhero to akuma, that hurts you or breaks your heart. ESPECIALLY Adrien!”

Marinette laughed at that, and swiped at the tears before they could fall. “Thanks, Alya!”

“Thank me later!” she said as she pounded impatiently on the door. “And get in the shower. I have work to do.”

Marinette shook her head, but hurried to follow Alya’s instructions. This was going to be a fantastic evening. Her first real date with Adrien!


	6. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your kind words and your encouragement in this endeavor! This would not exist if you hadn't asked.

When Adrien got back to the mansion he went straight to Nathalie’s desk. He made sure to crouch next to her chair since he found that she had a more difficult time turning him down when he was both this close and not standing over her like looming doom.

“Nathalie, I really need to see my father. Today,” he looked up at her pleadingly. “Before the gala,” he added.

She looked down at her tablet before looking back at him. “I’m sorry Adrien, but your father is not to be disturbed at all. He’s even considering skipping the gala to finish this.”

“Oh no, he’s got to be there, Nathalie,” Adrien said with some feeling as he put his hand on the arm of her chair. “Marinette is going to be absolutely stunning in that dress. He should be there to see his greatest achievement to date.”

Nathalie didn’t say a word but looked into Adrien’s eyes. She gave a little nod and he saw that she blocked out the gala time on his father’s schedule. “This means I can’t get you in to see him at all,” she warned.

“Nathalie, I’ve got to tell him that last night I asked Marinette to be my girlfriend and she accepted, because there’s no way that I’m keeping any of those stupid rules another second!”

Nathalie permitted a small smile to cross her face. “Congratulations, Adrien,” she said as warmly as she dared putting a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. “Don’t worry about telling your father,” she said as she began looking for some file on her tablet, “I’ll make sure he knows before he leaves.”

“Really, Nathalie?” Adrien’s face lit up in a big grin. He threw his arms around her in a hug that she had no way of returning as her arms were pinned to her sides, but she managed to place her cheek against the crown of his head before he pulled back. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he said, happy tears shining in his eyes. “You’re the best!”

Nathalie shook her head putting her business persona back in place. “Go on up,” she told him brusquely as she waved him away. “Your suit is waiting in the closet.”

“Thank you Nathalie,” he said as he stood up and headed toward the stairs. He waited until he was at the top before calling back down, “You really are the best!” Then he ran to his room chuckling before she could glare back at him.

Nathalie found the file she had been searching for. She read the contents, added a date, and then sent it to Gabriel for final approval flagged for immediate review. In a matter of minutes her desk phone was buzzing.

“Yes, Mr. Agreste?” she said as she switched the speaker on.

“Nathalie, what is this press statement you have sent me?” he asked.

“It seems fairly clear, sir.”

He bagan reading, “It will come as no surprise to anyone following Parisian fashion that Adrien Agreste is often seen in company with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It is with pleasure that the Agreste family announces that as of December 22nd M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng are an official couple. News reports may now strike the phrase “good friend” from any mention of the two and and simply use the title “boyfriend/girlfriend” as appropriate.”

“Yes, sir,” Nathalie said waiting for his next comment.

“Very well,” was the terse reply. “I suppose the dress wasn’t actually needed after all.”

“No sir,” Nathalie tried to keep the smile out of her voice. “However Adrien says that Marinette will be stunning in it tonight.”

“Naturally, that’s what I designed it for” was the reply. “Change it to read “with great pleasure” and then send it out.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“And Nathalie...”

“Sir?”

“Have you finished typing up those dating contracts for Adrien and Marinette?”

“They are being printed even as we speak,” she said as she hit the print icon. “May I suggest that you bring them out at Sunday brunch?”

“Yes, that will do,” he confirmed. His phone clicked off.

Nathalie smiled to herself. She’d given Adrien a few days of freedom from Gabriel’s rules to enjoy his time with Marinette. Then she sighed. She’d only bought him a few days, but maybe it was enough? She was pretty sure that by the time Sunday rolled around Adrien would be loathe to follow any of the rules set forth in the Dating Contract. Nathalie paused before starting her next task. She was looking forward to brunch, sure that at least one Agreste was going to learn that he doesn’t get to make the rules that apply to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The tiniest of smirks accompanied the thought that it was more than likely going to be two Agrestes that learned the lesson. Then she shook her head and got back to work.

Adrien took his time getting ready. Marinette had told Gorilla not to let him come back and the man would follow her directions to the letter. Adrien smiled knowing she’d had the protective soul wrapped around her little finger for ages.

He took a leisurely shower making sure to exfoliate every inch of skin he could reach and then used the body wash he knew Marinette liked. Once out of the shower he began to carefully shave, but Plagg started teasing him over the uneven height of his sideburns. It took the use of every measuring instrument he had at his disposal to calm down from his ten minute freak out and reassure himself that the little black godling was wrong and just trying to get under his skin. Plagg’s cackling could still be heard as Adrien combed and styled his hair.

Adrien strode from his bathroom to his walk-in closet. Everything had been laid out for him, as it always was for these events. 

“Just once,” he thought, “it would be nice if I could choose for myself what I’m wearing.”

Still, he had to admit that his father had chosen well for tonight’s event. The suit jacket and trousers were black, naturally, and tailored to perfection. The shirt was white, but had a warm tone that would keep him from looking pale and washed out in pictures. The vest was where his father had really splashed out. It was a red satin tapestry fabric with poinsettias woven using black threads to create the image. Green mistletoe and ivy were embroidered twining up the front seams and grew along the neckline toward his shoulders. Small, cream colored pearls acted as the white fruiting bodies of the mistletoe. The buttons were glittering rubies and the cufflinks and tie tack for his crossover bow tie matched them perfectly. The tie was the same red fabric as his vest and brought attention up to Adrien’s face. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He and Marinette would be the embodiment of Christmas at the gala tonight.

Now, what to do for another fifty minutes? He sent texts to Nino, Alya, and Marinette as a group and individually. Nino was the only one to really reply. Especially after Alya sent a text threatening a slow and painful death if she had to start the twist over again because Marinette was obsessively answering Adrien’s texts. He’d forwarded the message to Nino who immediately called him to warn him to leave the girls alone. Nino didn’t have long to talk as he was helping his parents, but he asked for a full report of the dance before signing off. Adrien played a little on his computer, but even the vastness of the internet couldn’t hold his attention. He tried to concentrate on some piano playing, but that didn’t last long either. Eventually he settled for pacing his room while trying not to work up a sweat. A knock on his door startled him.

“Adrien,” Nathalie said through the closed door. “We’re leaving now. We’ll see you and Marinette at the gala.”

Adrien opened up the door and saw her in the simple black dress that she wore to every function. 

“You look lovely this evening Nathalie,” he said as he smiled at her.

She took a moment to look him over and straightened his tie a bit before saying, “You look very nice yourself, Adrien.”

“Well, I am paid to look this good,” he said as he tried to emit debonair charm.

Nathalie gave a little eye roll. Each time she swore it was the last time she’d react to that line, but it always got the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly.

“Gorilla is waiting to take you,” she said quietly and watched as Adrien’s face practically lit up. “I think Marinette will forgive you for showing up a little early.”

Adrien hurried into his room to grab his jacket. He hastily put it on and offered Nathalie his arm. 

“May I escort you to the garage, madam?” he drawled.

Nathalie hesitated for a moment before placing her arm through his. “How could I possibly say no?”

Adrien laughed and together they hastened toward the future.

\-------

Tom and Sabine hadn’t returned when Adrien and Gorilla pulled up to the bakery.

“You might as well come inside,” Adrien said to his driver as he was exiting the car. “We can’t leave until Sabine gets to take her pictures.”

Gorilla grunted and locked the car doors. He'd had to turn the car around enough times over the years because Sabine hadn't been able to take pictures that he knew they'd have to wait. He also wanted to catch Adrien’s face when he first saw Marinette in Gabriel's creation. It was a sight he wouldn't miss for the world.

Alya opened the door for the two men and let them in.

“You stay right here, Agreste,” she said sternly. “Marinette is waiting till everyone’s here before she comes down.” She looked Adrien up and down. “I’m warning you right now, if you mess up my hard work on her hair before you hit the red carpet I will end you.”

Adrien wanted to laugh, but the look on Alya’s face made him reconsider. He wordlessly nodded his confirmation.

“However,” her expression changed from threatening to conspiratorial, “if you haven’t messed it up thoroughly by the time she gets back home from the ball, I will be severely disappointed in the both of you.”

This time Adrien laughed and he even heard the rumbling chuckle of the Gorilla. “Got it Alya, hands off the hair till after the event.”

“Yes, now make yourself comfortable,” she said as she headed toward the stairs. “Tom and Sabine are about ten minutes out and I have to keep Marinette’s hands distracted-” she looked back at Adrien, “No, I think you’d do better at that. Please start texting the girl again so she doesn’t have time to pull my masterpiece to pieces.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” Adrien said with a salute and pulled out his phone.

He was busy texting with Mari when Sabine came bursting through the door.

“Oh good!” she said brightly. “You’re still here.”

Adrien went to the door to greet the woman. “Good evening, Sabine.” He stepped back from the hug she had given him. “Of course we’re still here. There’s no way we’d leave for our date without you capturing it for future generations first.”

“Let me get my camera,” she called as she hurried back to her room.

“Better hurry up, Bien,” Tom called out as he stepped through the doorway, “I want to see Mari in that dress.” He gave Adrien a hug. “You are looking pretty sharp this evening, Adrien.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said distractedly, “but I’m kind of eager to see Mari in her dress, too.”

“Before she comes down,” Tom said as he put an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and walking him to the side of the room, “there’s something I wanted to give you.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of capotes. 

Adrien started blushing when he realized what they were.

“Now I’m not saying that you’ll be needing these tonight,” Tom said matter of factly, “but you two might start getting a little carried away, and I’d like for you to be smart and protect yourselves. It’s true that I can’t wait to meet my grandchildren, but maybe it would be best if they took a couple of years before they show up?”

Adrien didn’t know what to say. He simply nodded as he took the box from the man’s hand and put them in his pocket..

“Good, good,” Tom murmured. “Do you know how to use them? It’s not complicated, but I want to be sure you’re comfortable about them.”

“Yes, sir,” Adrien said, finally finding his voice. “We did have a unit on safe sex practices in our health class and we all had to demonstrate putting on and removing a condom correctly.”

“Excellent!” Tom exclaimed and gave Adrien’s shoulders a quick squeeze before letting him go. “Maybe now you’ll get to put the theory into practice.” He laughed to see Adrien’s face turn red. “Don’t be embarrassed about showing your affection, Adrien,” he said quietly, “Love is the greatest gift we can give another human being.” He leaned in close, “And I happen to know that you have a worldful of love to give my little girl.”

Adrien was stunned, speechless once again, so all he could do was nod in agreement.

Sabine came bustling back into the room with her camera around her neck. “Tom did you give Adrien our present?”

“Yes, my love,” Tom said with a chuckle. “I just hope they have enough.”

This time Adrien groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

“Well if they need more, I put some in Mari’s desk last night,” Sabine replied as she adjusted something on her camera.

“We have some in the car,” Gorilla said matter of factly.

Adrien looked up sharply, “Et tu, Gorilla?”

The man shrugged. “Not like you won’t need them,” he replied.

Adrien groaned again. “Can we please just get this date started?”

“Yes,” Tom said. “The sooner you start the sooner you can get to the big finish,” he said with a wink.

“No, more sex talk please!” Adrien begged as he stood at the foot of the stairs facing the room. “I just want to go on a date with the most beautiful woman in Paris! I want to dance with her, and show her off to the world, and possibly eat some of the best mini cupcakes ever with the most wonderful girlfriend in the universe. Is that too much to ask?”

“Adrien?”

Marinette’s voice came from the top of the stairs and when he turned to look he was staggered by the sight. The dress was even more gorgeous when it was on her, her hair was twisted up into a complicated knot studded with crystals sparkling like stars in the night sky, and her makeup was bold accentuating her eyes, but that wasn’t what he found breathtaking. It was the look of love that she was giving to him that nearly dropped him to his knees. 

Marinette saw Adrien’s face grow slack and worried that he might be having another attack. She rushed down the stairs toward him. She was in such a hurry that she tripped on the bottom stair. 

Adrien caught her easily one hand on her back resting on bare skin, apparently there was some kind of cutout he hadn’t seen earlier. He was too busy getting lost in those deep blue pools to worry about dress construction however. 

“You’re stunning Mari,” he whispered.

“So are you,” she replied with a smile. “I-I-I mean, you’re very handsome.”

Her stammer broke the spell and Adrien found that he could breathe normally in her presence once again.

Adrien reached up, but a screech broke into their little bubble. “NOT the HAIR Agreste!” And suddenly they were both aware of the others in the room.

“Come on you two,” Sabine said, “You know the drill.”

Indeed they did. They went to stand in the usual spot where pictures always began. Sabine took a few of them posed as if they were taking formal pictures. Then a few of them being more relaxed together. They moved to the various spots that had become part of the picture taking tradition. Their final pictures were in groups with the people in the room. Alya insisted on standing in between the happy couple. She even had them take a picture with her holding up Nino on her phone. They took pictures with Tom and Sabine, the former making puns that caused even Sabine to groan. Marinette insisted on pictures with Gorilla, the man breaking out in a rare smile for the occasion. Then Sabine had Tom fetch her tripod so that the whole group could take a final photo.

Once she judged the final photo acceptable, they were allowed to head off to the gala.

Usually they would travel down the red carpet as quickly as was deemed socially acceptable, but tonight Adrien strolled as slowly as he could. He'd stop to acknowledge a fan, or chat with someone he knew, which was so unusual that Marinette finally had to ask him about it. 

“Adrien, what are you doing? I know you can walk faster than this.”

“I'm taking this time to show off my hot girlfriend Mari,” he said with a grin. “You wouldn't want to take that away from me, would you?” he asked with a small, calculated pout.

She sighed. “How could I resist when you ask so nicely?”

Immediately he brightened up. “Thank you. You really are the best girlfriend I've ever had.”

Marinette chuckled. “I'm the only girlfriend you ever had.”

“Not true,” he said with a smirk, “I'm told that Chloe declared we were dating when we were three.” He gave a big sigh, “It lasted almost a whole afternoon.”

Marinette laughed heartily. “Celebrity couples, eh?”

Suddenly Adrien frowned. “Mari, you don't think that we-?”

Marinette squeezed his arm as she shook her head. “That won't happen with us, because we're going to make sure it doesn't happen. I know we're both willing to work for that,” she smiled at him, “And, as long as we focus on making sure we keep our friendship strong and communicate honestly and lovingly, we will make it.”

Adrien stopped their walk down the carpet. “You mean it? You want to go the distance with me?” 

“With all my heart,” she said as she looked into his eyes.

The grin was back on his face. They started walking back down the carpet. As they approached the line of fashion reporters the smile that Marinette had always labeled “Chat having a terrible but brilliant idea” was firmly affixed to Adrien’s face. 

Louis Danielou approached with his cameraman and somehow Adrien’s grin turned almost predatory.

“Good evening, Monsieur Agreste,” he began. “Do you have a moment to talk with us?”

“Certainly,” Adrien said with a slight nod of his head.

“Is it safe to assume that you and your lovely companion are wearing Gabriel this evening?”

“That is a safe and yet incomplete assumption,” Adrien said. 

“Oh? Do tell,” he said as he put his microphone closer. 

“Well we’re both wearing Agreste fashions of course, but my girlfriend is wearing a Gabriel original that was designed just for her.” He took Mari’s hand from his arm and brought her out so that the dress could be seen. Then he twirled her around so the skirt’s movement could be demonstrated. “As you can see, the whole thing is a Christmas miracle. Much like her consenting to be with me,” he added with a wink.

Suddenly the light dawned in the man’s face. “So you and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng are finally an item?”

Adrien’s smile said it all. “Can you blame me for asking to be by her side?” He pulled Marinette back him, the fondness he felt for her plainly showing on his face.

“Not in the least,” the reporter replied. “And you Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, how do you feel about all of this?”

Adrien cut off her reply by pointing to Nathalie. “I’m sorry Louis, but I see my father’s assistant and I have the feeling that I may be in serious hot water if we are any later than we already are. If you’re still here when the gala is over maybe Marinette can give you a short interview then?”

“We’ll see if that can be arranged,” the reporter said with his false smile tacked carefully into place. “Thank you for your time.”

They both nodded and then hurried over to Nathalie.

“For someone who left the mansion early, you certainly took your time getting here,” Nathalie said with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Sorry,” Adrien said as he ducked his head. “We had to take quite a few extra pictures this evening.”

“Well, no harm done, but your father is getting testy waiting to see his dress,” she frowned slightly. “With Marinette in it, of course,” she hastily added 

Adrien’s eyebrows came together as he frowned. Testy was code meaning vexed which was one step away from about to bring down the wrath of a vengeful deity on the unsuspecting populace. They ought to hurry and enter the room before that happened.

Nathalie turned to Marinette. “Good evening, Marinette,” she greeted the young woman with a cheek kiss. “You are positively glowing.”

“Thank you, Madam Sancoeur. You look lovely tonight, too.”

“Very well, go on,” Nathalie said as she waved the young couple away. “He’s at the bottom of the stairs so that he can watch how the skirt moves.”

“Well,” Marinette said as they approached the top step, “are you ready for this?”

Adrien smiled gently at her. “I am ready for anything if you’re next to me.”

“Then let’s go enjoy the party!” 

They walked together down the curving stairs in perfect unison. Marinette tried not to be too conscious of the people staring at them, but they were among the last to arrive so their entrance was regretfully notable. Marinette focused on the feel of the ruffles against her legs and the comforting strength of Adrien’s arm as they descended. They were at the bottom and heading toward Adrien’s father in the blink of an eye.

“Good evening, father,” Adrien said his society mask firmly in place.

“Good evening, Monsieur Agreste,” Marinette said with a small smile. 

Gabriel nodded at the young people. “Good evening, Adrien.” He looked the dress over before adding, “Good evening, Marinette. The dress was perfection. I may have to use that ruffle pattern again.” He raised his champagne flute in their direction. “Congratulations,” Adrien looked at him expectantly, “You two are certainly the best dressed couple here.” Then he took a sip from his glass and moved away to talk to another designer.

“What does that mean?” Marinette asked Adrien quietly.

Adrien shook his head. “Every time I think I know what he's going to do or say he completely baffles me with something unexpected.” 

“Well, if he's not going to be clear then we’ll just take it as his blessing and move on.” She grabbed his hand and moved away from the elder Agreste.

“How about moving in the direction of Tom’s cupcakes?” Adrien suggested with an eyebrow waggle.

Marinette laughed. “Are you sure you don't just like me for my family's pastries?”

Adrien pulled Marinette in for a quick hug. “I love you for who you are, Mari. The pastries are just a nice bonus.”

Marinette booped his nose and pulled away. “Let's see which ones taste better, the red sprinkles or the green.”

“My money’s on red. They've got to be as sweet as Ladybug’s lips.”

Marinette blushed. “I'm sure it's going to be green. They must be as delicious as Chat Noir’s kisses.”

“Too bad they're not here so we could ask them to judge,” Adrien choked out.

“Maybe they are, but they're in disguise,” she put a finger across his lips. “No more, minou. Let's just find the cake.”

They found the dessert table and happily handed over three times the price of a full sized cupcake for the tiny bites. Adrien paid for two baker's dozens and then proceeded to share them with Chloe and her table. They all declared them to be the tastiest of the treats on offer, especially after Marinette told the guests that Adrien had helped to decorate the little cakes. 

Adrien and Marinette made sure to go round the room, greeting acquaintances and extolling the virtues of Gabriel's dress. Marinette enjoyed discussing the finer points of her outfit with the other designers and models while Adrien enjoyed watching Mari discussing her passion. Adrien also noticed his father gesturing often toward Marinette’s dress through the evening. He tried not to be upset that this outing was only seen as an advertising opportunity by his father, and instead focused on knowing that he was with someone who loved and cared for him.

When a certain song began to play, Adrien asked Marinette to dance. She excused herself from the group and let him lead her to the dance floor.

They had only been dancing for less than a minute when Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder. He was loathe to let anyone cut in on their first dance, but the look of surprise on Marinette’s face made him reconsider telling the jerk to back off. His face mirrored hers when he saw who it was standing behind him.

“May I?” Gabriel said. When Adrien stepped aside he gently took Marinette’s hand and lead her deeper into the dancers before beginning to sway with the music. 

There was awkward silence between them before Gabriel spoke. “You know, Marinette, I really must thank you.”

“What for?” she blurted out and felt her face begin to redden. “I mean, I should thank You! This is such a beautiful dress. I love the way you-"

“We can discuss the dress at brunch on Sunday,” he said dismissively. “What I want to thank you for is the smile you have put on my son’s face.” 

He looked over at Adrien who was still standing in the spot they had left him, confusion clearly written on his features. 

“Well, maybe it's missing at present, but it hasn't escaped my notice that he is much happier whenever you are around.” He smiled down at the tongue tied girl. “I'm glad he finally realized his feelings for you. We Agrestes don't do feelings very well, I'm afraid, so thank you for being patient with him.” He chuckled after looking back at Adrien, “That is another thing we Agrestes don't do well.” 

He stopped dancing with her and led her back to Adrien. “Thank you for loving my son,” he said as he kissed the back of her hand then presented that hand to Adrien with a bow. 

“You have a charming girlfriend, Adrien.” And with that, he walked away. 

Stunned silence followed in the man’s wake. It took a moment for them to recover, but when they did it was with glee that Adrien twirled with Marinette in his arms. They laughed at each other's dazed reactions and the grins that followed the laughter were big enough to make their cheeks hurt.

They only had one more dance together when the music suddenly cut off and the akuma siren started blaring. People were rushing to check their phones to know where the akuma was and what direction it was moving in when Reyna came bursting into the room.

“Where is Adrien Agreste?” she demanded.

“Here!” Adrien called as he stepped forward.

“We've got to move you and Marinette Dupain-Cheng away from here,” she said. “We're not sure if Crève-cœur is after you or her, but it's one of you.” 

Marinette stepped forward to hold his hand, “Let's get as far from here as we can so these people will be safe.”

Adrien looked down at her and grinned, “As long as you're beside me, I’ll go anywhere.”

“Follow me,” Reyna said. “Carapace is slowing her down and the others will catch up to us.”

Hand in hand Adrien and Marinette disappeared into the night.

Later, after Crève-cœur had been defeated and the rest of the heroes had returned to their civilian lives, Ladybug and Chat Noir took a moment to admire their city from their favorite perch on the Eiffel tower.

“We have to get back to the gala soon,” Ladybug said quietly.

“Five more minutes?” Chat asked as he nibbled her ear lobe.

“You said that ten minutes ago,” she said as she pressed her lips to his.

“True, but I've never been a good judge of time.”

“We have to get back. They’ll already be talking,” she broke away from him. “You know how your father doesn’t approve of negative publicity.”

Chat sighed but moved away from her as well. “You’re right, My Lady, as usual.” He stood up and then helped her to her feet. “We should probably get back.”

She put a hand up to cradle his cheek. “Look at it this way,” she said with a smirk. “The sooner we get back to the party the sooner we can leave the party, yeah?”

A grin began to form on his lips. “Race you!” he called as he took off.

“You’re on!”

Marinette smiled smugly when Adrien caught up to her outside of the gala. “What took you so long Chaton?” She straightened his tie. “Usually I don’t beat you by so much.”

He gave her a quick peck on her cheek. “I had to stop off for something.”

She gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head. “Later when we’re back at your place.”

They returned and spent the rest of the evening dancing and being teased by mutual acquaintances about their dating situation causing akumas. Fortunately, everyone had an akuma story or two and the evening ended with everyone telling their favorite Ladybug and Chat Noir stories.

When Adrien and Marinette finally left for the evening they were relieved to see that Monsieur Danielou wasn’t waiting for them to get the promised interview. It meant they could leave right away. 

Adrien took great pleasure in removing the sparkling pins from Marinette’s hair as they were being driven back to the bakery. He made sure to give Marinette a kiss for each one and ran his fingers carefully through to search for any stragglers. The look of contentment that she wore from his gentle touch made him stop abruptly.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Mari,” he whispered. He rested his forehead against hers. “I’m not just talking about how you look,” he was quick to add. “You have the most beautiful heart and soul of anyone I’ve ever met. How did I ever get lucky enough to even know you?” 

“I’m not sure, Adrien,” she quietly replied as she put her hand up to his face, “But I feel the same way. I don’t know what I could have done to deserve being this happy with you, but I’ll take it.”

They smiled at each other and were about to resume their tender ministrations when the car abruptly pulled to a halt.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning,” Gorilla said after he opened the door for them.

Adrien was stunned when the man handed him a small bag that looked like it could contain a change of clothing and some sleepwear.

“No rooftops tonight,” the large man said with a warning finger.

Both of the young people stared at him, but he calmly slid into his place behind the car wheel and took off.

Adrien looked down at Marinette. “I swear I didn’t know that he knew.”

Marinette’s laugh rang out into the night air. “I can tell that by the look on your face, Minou.”

“I’m not sure how many more earth shattering revelations I can take,” he said as he shook his head, hand on his forehead.

“Come on,” Marinette said as she opened the building door. “They’re probably waiting to hear how it went.”

Adrien smiled. This was certainly the best date with Marinette he’d ever had.

They were both still wide awake after they had told Tom and Sabine about their evening, well most of the evening. They made sure that Plagg and Tikki were fed and then changed into pajamas. Adrien made popcorn while Marinette readied a movie on her computer, then they snuggled together on her chaise to watch the show.

“When are you going to tell me what held you up on the way back to the party?” Marinette asked after a few minutes.

“Oh, let me show you,” Adrien got up and removed something from the overnight bag Gorilla had given him. “I saw it in one of the trees near the tower and wanted to get some so we can have a memento of our first date.” He put a sprig of green leaves with white berries in her hand. “I mean, the dress is nice, but you can’t really put that somewhere easily seen,” he said as he resumed his seat next to her.

“I wonder if it’s true about mistletoe,” Marinette said thoughtfully.

“If what’s true?”

“If it’s true that a couple in love kissing beneath the mistletoe will bring a long life of happiness,” she replied.

Adrien took the small plant and held it over Marinette’s head. 

“Let’s find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Louis Danielou- Author of an article in Vogue Paris. Neither Monsieur Danielou nor Vogue Paris are associated with this story. But I liked his name and he did an article on famous sons in the fashion world to watch. It seemed like a sign!  
> * Crève-cœur= Heartbreak
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to give a big thank you to Danielle for both encouraging me to write chapter 2, and also for continuing to help me with all the other chapters. Thanks for the encouragement and for the beta-ing!

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2017 for jazztastic-panda


End file.
